Red Mist
by LouiseLawliet
Summary: Beyond Birthday could be seen as any normal child, if it wasn't for is impossibly Red eyes. This story will be about the life of a Beyond Birthday from birth and through Wammys. Rated T but rating may change (changed to M starting from chapter 9) My first fanfic and bad summary but please read :)
1. Prologue

**So this is my very first fanfic :) I hope you enjoy it. It's going to be about Beyond Birthdays life before and during His time at Wammys house. Please enjoy :) - LouiseLawliet x**

* * *

Prolouge

A proud mother sat holding her newborn child. She gazed upon her Raven Haired baby boy as he slept, wrapped in a baby blue blanket, in his mothers arms. She brushed the hair from her infants face so she could look into his eyes. Eyes that when first opened, shocked every person in the delivery room, including his own parents. His eyes where a deep crimson red, never seen before by any of the doctors, nurses or midwives. The doctors said it was most likely to be a genetic abnormality that hasn't shown itself in the family line until he was born. His mother still saw the beauty behind her child's eyes. No matter what others thought of him, he was still her little boy, her first child, her perfect child.

The baby's father entered the room where mother and child were situated. He took his child from his mother and held him close to his chest. The child awoke and looked up at his father, and his father looked down to him. He was just like his mother, Raven black hair, pink lips, but his eyes were his own, not his fathers, nor mothers, his very own.

"We still haven't chosen him a name Angela," the child's father said as he looked at his son.

" You're right Ian we haven't," Angela said as she smiled at Ian holding their baby boy as if he was the most delicate thing on earth.

"Have any ideas on what to name him hun?' Ian smiled as he passed his son back to his wife.

"Beyond," Angela smiled and nodded in approval. Her baby boy, their baby boy finally had a name. They both smiled and Angela kissed her child on his forehead.

"Beyond, Beyond Birthday. That's your name sweetheart,". She kissed her baby on the head again as Beyond snuggled into his mothers loving arms. Ian wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and lightly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Our family is complete now, just perfect," he whispered into her ear as the doctor on duty came into the room.

"You are able to leave tomorrow, we just need you to stay overnight to make sure you and the baby are fully healthy and you should be able to leave for home tomorrow morning," the doctor smiled at the small, happy family.

"Thank-you Doctor," Angela said as she laid Beyond in the small hospital cot. Ian and Angela smiled and peered down at their sleeping son. Beyond slowly opened his crimson eyes and looked up at his parents. He looked above them at the strange objects floating above their heads. He looked for only a moment as tiredness took over and he fell fast asleep in the hospital cot.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's only the prologue :) I hope you enjoyed it and please Review :)! I should get the first chapter up soon :) this is my first fanfic so thank you again for reading, it means a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Question

**Thankyou to Darcy18 and 'X' for being the first to review this story, it means a lot Thankyou :) so here is the 1st proper chapter, I hope you all enjoy and please review :) ~ LouiseLawliet**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Question

The next morning was the morning Angela and Ian had been looking forward too, the day they could bring their baby boy home. Angela looked into the cot where baby Beyond lay. His raven locks covered his eyes as he slept, he had woken a few times during the night demanding to be fed, but this was just the way babies were. He had just had his morning feed and after begin burped he was placed into his cot and he fell straight to sleep.

Angela turned to her husband and she held him close as she kissed his cheek. "I can't believe we have come this far already, almost ready to bring Beyond home," she smiled as Ian smiled back. He and Angela had been through a lot, it wasn't an easy pregnancy for Angela, but they both agreed it was worth it in the ends he was worth it, the little life that they had both created. Beyond.

Ian turned as he heard the doctor enter the room. " Well Mr and Mrs Birthday, all the tests have come back to say both Mrs Birthday and Beyond are perfectly healthy, once we get the discharge paperwork complete we can allow you all home," the doctor then smiled and turned to look at Beyond. "Please make sure however to keep an eye on your sons eyesight. He does have unusual colouration of his eyes which we do believe to be a genetic abnormality, however their could be some problems for him in the future so please don't hesitate to contact us if your worried," he then lead Ian away out of the room to complete the discharge papers.

Angela picked up Beyond and carried him over to a chair in the corner of the room. Beyond slowly opened his crimson eyes and squinted a little whilst his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked up at his mother who smiled down at him, he looked just above her head again, to those objects, just floating there. He was captivated by them, not knowing what they could possibly be. Angela kissed Beyonds forehead and began to gently rock him to sleep. "Don't worry my baby boy, we will be home soon,". Beyond let out a small whimper as he was slowly rocked back and forth in his mothers loving arms. The combination of the captivating objects above his mothers head and the gentle motion of being rocked back and forth meant Beyond soon succumbed to tiredness and was again asleep.

After around an hour had passed, Ian returned to the room that Angela and Beyond where in, he made sure that he had all their things packed and he carried them to the car and stored them into the boot. The family saloon car was the perfect size for the small family, plenty of space for all 3 but not ridiculously oversized. Then their midwife brought Angela out in a wheelchair as she cradled the tiny newborn. Once they had baby Beyond strapped in his car seat, and Angela was helped into he car, they both turned to look in the back at their tiny baby boy.

"I can't believe this is really happening, we are finally a real family," Angela smiled again at her husband. "Our family is now complete,". They shared a kiss and then began the short journey to begin their new life as parents to their first baby at home where they belonged.

_3 Years Later_

Beyond Birthday was his parents pride and joy. He was the child any parent could dream of. Even at only 3 years of age his intelligence was more than that of a 6 year old. He was a very curious child who loved everything and understood everything. Well, everything but one thing. Beyond had finally learnt how to read and count. So when he had finally mastered these two things, he discovered the objects above every single human he had ever laid his crimson eyes on were numbers and letters, these of which he didn't understand. He had never spoken about them to anyone. He was so young, an innocent 3 year old boy, so he was convinced everybody could see them.

"Beyond darling it's time for your supper," his mother called from the kitchen. Beyond rushed to the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him. He looked at his mother with hungry, eager eyes as he was given his favourite food. Toast with Strawberry Jam. He loved the taste, texture and colour of the fruity, sloppy substance. He looked at his mother and smiled, the objects above her head still there, never changing, just there.

"Mummy can I ask you a question?" He asked whilst shoving as much of the food into his tiny mouth as he possible could. Angela smiled and wiped the crumbs and jam residue from around Beyond's mouth.

"Okay darling but don't talk with your mouth full okay?" She couldn't help but smile at the 3 year old as he tried to swallow down the mass of toast and Jam that was inside his tiny mouth. He finally manage to swallow the food and then proceeded to look above her head, then straight into her eyes. Crimson meeting blue. He then asked...

"Mummy, what are the letters and numbers for?"

* * *

**And I'm going to leave it there :) thankyou so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, it was interesting to write, left a little bit of a cliff hanger lol. Please review and I hope you will return for the next chapter which i will try get up in the next few days. I'll also make it a little longer too :)! **


	3. Chapter 2 - Letters and Numbers

**Thankyou again for people reviewing/reading this story it means a lot, especially since this Is my first :) so here is chapter 2 - Letters and Numbers, enjoy :)! ~ LouiseLawliet x**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Letters and Numbers

"Mummy, What are the letters and numbers for?"

Angela just looked at her son with a complete look of confusion. "What do you mean darling, letters are for making words and numbers for counting and maths and things like that," she just said as she wiped jam from around Beyonds pink lips.

"No mummy that isn't what I mean," Beyond said with a slightly frustrated expression as he pushed his mother away, "I meant THE Numbers and letters, the ones above peoples heads. I really want to know what they are mummy,". Angela looked at her son with utter disbelief, what was her child saying, he could see things that were in truth not their at all?

"Sweetheart there is nothing above anyone silly boy," she said as she ruffled his raven mop with her hand. Beyond just looked at her confused, he had seen these numbers and letters his entire 3 years. There was no mistaking it, everyone had them. Everyone but one person. Himself.

"What does Angela Birthday mean mummy?" He asked. His mothers jaw dropped as she looked at her son, she knew he had intelligence far beyond his years, but being able to figure out a name he has never been told was almost impossible.

"That's my name sweetheart," she said shocked, as she took an empty plate from Beyond and took it away to was. As his mother walked from him, Beyond looked at the combination of red numbers that danced above his mothers head. "_34941055_" he read to himself so quietly, he could barley be heard. He wondered why his mother couldn't see them, was it that it was too difficult to explain, perhaps she too didn't know what they were so dismissed their existence. Or maybe she couldn't see them at all. He didn't know if his mother was being distrustful or not, he had assumed since his birth that everybody could see them. Was this really the case after all?

If the letters above another persons head also read to be that persons name, he could be sure then that is that the letters where, but the numbers, they where just a combination of random numbers. Beyond walked towards the living room and leapt on the couch And turned on the television. He looked at the individuals on the screen, each and every one also had letters and numbers above their heads. Each one different. Beyond then sprinted to the living room window gazing out at the passing public. Each person had a number, '_26142215' _was one, '_35521051' _was another. Each one different and must have some meaning, yet that meaning was out of Beyonds reach. He remained gazing out of the big bay window, just watching the people, the birds, the cars that sped by And watching the numbers and letters dance around above each individual. He then saw a big red Camero pull into the driveway. He eagerly sped towards the front door as his father walked into the family home.

"Daddy!" Beyond screeched as he wrapped his arms around his fathers legs. Ian smiled and ruffled the raven hair on Beyond's head as he placed his briefcase down and then picked his son off the floor. "Hey little man," he said smiling as he looked into Beyond's eyes and kissed him on his cheek. "Ew daddy no kisses!" a struggling Beyond shouted as his father placed him on the ground. Beyond looked up at his father, above his head, the numbers '_52930005' _floated there, as did the letters that read '_Ian Birthday'._

Beyond Smiled and innocent smile up at his father and asked "Daddy what does Ian Birthday mean?" His father looked down at the smiling boy with shock, 'How can he know my name when he never had been told?' He thought to himself.

"darling that's my name," he said picking up his briefcase walking on into the house. It was 5pm when Beyonds father got home from work each day, and after around 30 minutes Beyond would be put to bed. As Beyond stood by the front door, he remembered what his mother said about the letters. _"That's my name sweetheart,"._ Both parents had told him that it meant their names. He had read the letters above their heads and they had read their names. Did this mean that every person he saw, every combination of letters, was a name? If so what could the numbers be?

Beyond sprinted into the living room. Both his parents where sat on the sofa watching television. He leapt into his mothers arms and snuggled down in her Raven hair. He gazed up at his mother as he let out a massive yawn. It may not be very late at only just after 5:10 but he was still very tired. His mother wrapped her arms around Beyond and kissed his forhead as he slowly fell to sleep. Angela then carried her sleeping son to his bed, lay him down and kissed him goodnight and left him fast asleep.

"Darling, Beyond asked me a very strange question today, he asked me what the letters and numbers were?" Angela said as she sat down next to her husband. "He also asked me what _Angela Birthday _meant. But that's my name, how did he know that?" Ian wrapped his arm around Angela and held her close.

"He asked me what _Ian Birthday _meant, I'm sure he just read it on a letter or even an email, he is a clever child and his intelligence is far beyond his age, so we should just be proud of him," Ian said as he kissed Angela on the forehead.

"But the numbers and letters, what could he have meant" Angela said returning a kiss.

"He is only a child, he could have heard that from anywhere Especially with the kids programs on the TV these days,"

"I guess your right," and both Angela and Ian snuggled on the sofa and continued to watch the television

_3 Years Later_

Beyond was now 6 years old. He was known to he local community as the child genius of his school. Already having the intelligence of a 12 year old, he was more than doing well at school. However intelligent however, he still had never figured out the numbers, the red numbers that danced above everyone's heads. He had never spoken about them to anyone since he first mentioned it to his parents 3 years ago. By the age of 4 he had figured out fully the letters where defiantly the names of the people they danced above. The only person he couldn't see numbers, or letters above was himself. The final puzzle he needed to solve, was the numbers.

And he would soon discover the horror that was behind the numbers. Those innocent numbers. Or so they seemed...

* * *

** And That's it for today :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought I'd end it here and leave a little cliff hanger again lol. Hope you enjoyed and please review and I hope to see you for the next chapter :) x**


	4. Chapter 3 - Death and Numbers

**Thankyou for your kind reviews and asking me to continue :) makes me feel happy people really want me to continue :) don't forget to review if you enjoy and here is the next chapter: Death and numbers, hope you enjoy :) ~ LouiseLawliet**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Death and Numbers

_4th February 1993_

Beyond awoke as he did most mornings, the 6 year old was eager to run into his parents bedroom to wake his mother and father and run out the door to school. However 2 factors where against him this particular morning.

1) it was 4:30am

2) it was also Saturday

Beyond sighed as he dragged himself towards his bedroom window and slowly opened the curtains. The street lights lit up the dark street as the individuals who worked early in the morning where getting into cars or arriving home from night shifts. He watched as his neighbour (who started work very early in the morning) walked from his house. Beyond stared at the name and number combination that just floated their. '_Adam Jobs 48160452'. _He watched as the letters and numbers followed his neighbour like a dog following it's master while Adam Jobs got into his car and drove off down to the opening of the small estate. Beyond turned to look at the clock '_4:35am'_. 'Great' he thought as he pulled his small legs accross the room and climbed back into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, raven hair falling over his eyes as he closed them again and fell into a deep sleep.

"Come on darling it's time to wake up" Beyond opened his eyes and saw his mother leaning over his and she smiled as he brought his hand to his eyes and wiped the sleep from his tired lids. He turned and looked at the clock, '_8:30am'_, wow he must have been tired. He held his arms up to Angela as she picked his up from his bed and kissed his cheek. She carried a half asleep Beyond down stairs and set him on the sofa. He turned to look over the back of the sofa towards the stairs as his father came down, in his usual work suit. _  
_

"Daddy you can't go to work it's Saturday!" Beyond screeched as he ran to his father and grabbed him round his knees. He looked up at his fathers bright blue eyes as his father looked down into his blood red ones.

"I have been called into work today, I won't finish either till very late so you need to promise your mum that your going to be a very good boy," he said as he brushed the raven hair in front of his sons eyes. Beyond let go of his fathers legs and ran into the kitchen and leapt at his unsuspecting mother who nearly had a heart attack before she noticed her tearey eyed son. "mummy, daddy *sniff* is going to work and *sniff* I don't want him to it's Saturday *sniff*". Angela bent down and wiped the tears from the sniveling childs eyes. "Darling he has to go you can see him tomorrow morning when he comes home okay?" Beyond turned, the whites of his eyes almost as read as his crimson iris' from trying to hold back more tears, as his father came into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Beyond, I'll be home tomorrow morning and we can spend the whole day together, I have to go now mate but don't worry I'll be home later,"

Beyond smiled as he allowed his father to kiss his forhead. "Love you Daddy!" He squealed as he wrapped his arms around his fathers legs once again. "I love you too Beyond," Ian said as he seperated Beyond from his legs and kissed him again on his forhead. Ian then turned to Angela, kissed her and said his goodbyes and left the room. Beyond watched the numbers above his fathers head, they still danced around above his fathers head, still the same as always.

"Beyond we have to go into the city this morning" his mother said as she walked over picking her son up. "No mummy I hate it, it hurts my eyes when we go there!" Beyond said as more tears began to emerge from the corners of his eyes and trail down his pale face. Angela couldn't understand why he said this everytime they went into London. She remembered when Beyond was first born, the doctor told her to watch out for any sign he had developed eye trouble, but it only occurred when they went somewhere with lots of people. She thought of making him an appointment with the GP but she decided against this as she assumed he must just not like going into the city.

After breakfast Angela scooped up a protesting Beyond and strapped him into the family car. Beyond hated traveling as much as being in the main city. The combination of the vibrations the car made as it traveled and the vast array of numbers and names he saw over people made him severly travel sick at times. As his mother got in, he stared down into the footwell as the car started, pulled out of the driveway and set off for the city.

1 hour and 2 sick stops later, they finally arrived in the city. Beyond looked up from the car window and saw hundreds of people walking round the street next to the car park they had parked at. Along with the hundreds of people their where hundreds of names and numbers floating above the sea of humans. He rubbed his pained eyes as his brain tried to compute the vast amount of infomation that was being taken in by his eyes.

"Mummy I don't like it I want to go home," he said turning to his mum tears beginning to form in his eyes. Angela got out of the car and went round to get Beyond. He struggled a little but latched onto his mother when she lifted him out of the car.

"Come on Beyond why don't you tell me what you hate so much about the city?" She asked him as he tried to hide his face in her coat. "Mummy I told you the city makes my eyes hurt, the people make my eyes hurt" he said as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Why does it make them hurt, why do people make them hurt?" she put him down on the ground and crouched to his level. As she met his crimson eyes with her own blue orbs he let out a tiny whisper, barley able to be heard, "Mummy the numbers, the letters, there are too many it hurts to look,". His mother just looked at him, she was suddenly brought back to the night when he was 3 years old. The night that he first mentioned numbers and letters.

"What do you mean their are no letters or numbers anywere darling,"

Beyond looked at his mother in disbelief, how could she not see them? The numbers that pained his eyes everyday. The names of the people that where above each person. The numbers and letters that mocked him as they danced above their masters.

"Mummy I don't feel well I want to go home," he said as he burst into tears wrapping his little arms around his mothers legs as he looked up at her, tears streaming down his face from his red, irritated eyes. Angela picked Beyond up and ran her hand through his raven hair as she tried to calm him down. She looked at her crying son, clearly very distressed and upset, so she picked him up again and went as quickly as possible to the shops she needed. After around an hour both Angela and Beyond returned to the car. After around 10 minutes Beyond had fallen asleep, so Angela had a more difficult time shopping but it was calmer as Beyond wasn't crying or struggling. It would mean however he most likley would not get to sleep tonight for a while. She placed Beyond in the car and they went home.

_that night _

Beyond sat in his room, he glanced over at his clock, it read 00:00. Great, it was already the 5th. The 5th February 1993. He leapt onto his bead and snuggled down in the covers. He knew he should be hearing his father coming home soon, it was technically morning now. He said he was coming home early in the morning, so this was early right? He rolled to face his clock, the red digital numbers on the display reminded him of the numbers above the heads of everyone. Especially his fathers number, _52930005, _the last digits similar to the time it was current. As the numbers on the clocks display slowly increased, the little ravens eyelids became heavier, and heavier, before he finally closed his tired eyes.

Beyond opened his eyes as the sun entered his room through the small gap in his curtains. He looked at the clock display, _7:30. _He leapt out of bed and latched his hand onto the door handle. He yanked at it until the door was ajar then pushed his fingers into the gap between the door and the wall and pulled it open. He raced downstairs "daddy's home!" He shouted. He reached the bottom of the stairs and his mother was sat on the sofa. Beyond ran over to his mother but when he saw her his heart dropped. her eyes where puffed and red as though she had been crying, black bags traced the underside of her eyelids to show she hadnt much sleep.

"Mummy," Beyond slowly approached his mother, "Where is daddy?". She turned to see her son looking at her with hopeful eager eyes. She held her arms out as Beyond came onto her knee and wrapped his hands around her shoulders.

"Mummy did daddy not come home?" He said as a tear started to form in his eyes.

"No sweetheart, and he won't be coming home," she tried to hold back her tears as she gazed into her sons eyes. "Daddy has passed away,"

Beyond looked into his mothers eyes, he could no longer hold back the tears and he collapsed into utter devestation into his mothers long Jet black hair.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, very sad :( I have been writing the next chapter for a while and the next chapter will be a big one, as it has so much I need to include, please review and I hope to see you for the next chapter x**


	5. Chapter 4 - Countdown

**Hi guys :) thankyou for the amazing reviews I got from yesterday's chapter :) This is probably going to be one of the longest chapters of the story :) so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review/fav/follow if you enjoy it :) ~ LouiseLawliet x**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Countdown 

Beyond opened his eyes and turned to face the red digital display on his clock. 15:14pm. He had been in his room since he left his mother downstairs a few hours previous. The whites of his eyes almost as red as his crimson iris', the raven hair that usually fell loose infront of his eyes was matted and wet sticking to his sweaty forehead and his pillows from the bed lay on the floor, a wet patch prominant on the front of the fabric surface where Beyond had lay his face hoping that the absorbent object would take away the tears from his eyes. Beyond slowly dragged himself from his bed and wrapped the tear stained duvet around himself. He slowly walked towards his window that overlooked the small estate they lived on. He watched as the other children of the estate played. The red names and numbers dancing above them. They brought him slight comfort however, today they seemed different. He felt he almost had a small hatred for those numbers. And yet he didn't know why. He rubbed his pained eyes and wiped the matted hair from his face. He turned and looked again at the red, illuminated display of his digital clock. As the numbers on the clock moved forward, minute by minute, he slowly let the duvet drop around his feet, he stripped his body of his tear stained shirt and threw it accross the room. He opened his bedroom door and walked accross the haul to his mothers room. The door was slightly ajar, he placed his fingers into the gap pulling the door open. He ran to his fathers wardrobe and opened it. He saw the vast array of shirts, jumpers and jackets in that would never again be touched by his fathers body. He found what he was looking for and yanked it down from the hanger. His fathers favorite jumper, that Beyond had helped his mother pick out for his birthday only 4 months ago. He pulled the jumper over his head and pushed his arms through the long sleeves as far as it would go. He pulled up the bottom of the jumper that dragged along the floor as he walked, he held the jumper so it was just above his knees and ran along the landing and down the stairs to where his mother sat on the sofa.

"Don't worry mummy, daddy said he loves us, he will always love us won't he mummy, even if he isn't here anymore, he will protect us forever right?" tears beginning to form in his eyes once again, Beyond mother turned and laughed when she saw the 6 year old in Ian's jumper. She picked him up and stroked his matted raven mess.

"Oh baby boy of course he will, he will watch over us from heaven and make sure you and I are always safe," Beyond wrapped his arms tightly around his mother and she did the same with him. "I love you mummy, I will never leave you,"

"and ill never leave you darling," she said as she kissed his damp forhead.

_3 __weeks later_

The day of Ian's funeral. Beyond sat in a black limousine in a white shirt, red tie and black blazer and trousers. He chose it himself as he knew it was the same as what his father wore to work everyday. His mother was sat next to him wearing a white blouse with a black skirt and the same black jacket that she had worn the day she met Ian. They were going to say their goodbyes to Ian, Angela originally was going to leave Beyond at home, seeing his father at this stage may be to much, but he insisted he came as he wanted to keep his promise to never leave her. As they arrived, a tear started to form in Angela's eye, Beyond turned and noticed the tear trace a line down his mothers face. He put his hand on his mothers face and wiped it away, "mummy don't cry, please,"

Angela smiled as she unfastened Beyonds seatbelt and they both stepped out of the car. As they were lead into the room that Ian lay, Beyond looked at everyone around him, the names and numbers still present. Then he lay his eyes on the coffin which had his father laying in. He stared above him, he was shocked, it shocked him almost as much as the sight of his father. Above his head there was his name "_Ian Birthday", _but where the numbers onced danced above his head there was nothing. Only a name , no numbers.

"his numbers are gone!" he shouted out, meaning to think it, he hadn't realised what he had shouted until his mother turned towards him and lifted him off from the ground.

"darling please don't start your numbers talk again, not here,"

Beyond looked into his mothers eyes, then again up at her number '_34941055". _The cogs in his tiny head turning as his mind tried to compute the infomation he had at present.

'_Where are the numbers? Everyone in the room still has their name and numbers, everyone alive that is. Is it because he is dead? Is there a connection between death and the numbers?' _

Beyonds mother placed him on the ground as she could see him in a state of thought, she took his hand as they both said their goodbyes to Ian as they left so as they could start the main funeral.

_That Night_

Beyond had been sat in his room since they had arrived home from his fathers funeral. He had written his fathers number, one he could never forget '52930005', over and over again in the notebook he had hidden under his bed. He studied the number hard, countless combinations of the numbers, he could not figure it out. He looked accross the room into the mirror that hung on he wall. He stared into his reflection, his name above his head illuminating the dark room. He didn't have a number either. He launched the notebook at the mirror as he stared into his own blood red eyes. He paced round his room for the next half an hour and then out of the corner of his eye he glanced at his calendar, 26/02/93.

He then stopped. He ran to the calendar studying the date that was printed there. Then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He flicked back through the calendar to the date that his father died, 05/02/93. Beyond looked in horror as realisation came to his mind. If he removed the zeros (as they didn't represent anything), the first four digits of his fathers number matched the date he died. He backed slowly away from the calendar and tripped on the notebook he had thrown at the mirror. As he hit the floor, tears started streaming from his eyes.

"B..But that's impossible..." he whimpered to himself. "It has to be a coincidence.."

He ran into his bed and dove underneath the duvet cover. There was no way that the date of the death of his father was the number above his head. Besides their were four more numbers after that '_0005'. _As he rolled over in his bed to get more comfortable, his crimson eyes met with the equally crimson red display on his clock. It read '_00:00'. _Midnight, as the minutes ticked by, Beyond's mind was computing each individual. Number on the clocks display. '_00:05' _read on the display. Beyond stared at it. His mind knew what he was seeing but his heart and his sane mind didn't want to believe it. Tears filled his eyes as he recognised thE number on the display. The same as his fathers final four digits. He leapt out of bed fleeing the room and ran into his mothers, he leapt in her bed and as he dove under the covers, Angela awoke to see a clearly stressed Beyond trying to hide underneath the duvet.

"hey, Beyond what's the matter darling?" Beyond lifted his head out of the covers and said the only thing he could possibly tell his mother.

"I had a nightmare mummy it was really scary," tears coming out of the 6 year olds eyes dampening the duvet he held close to his face. Angela stroked the raven hair of her distressed youngster. "Aw baby come here you poor thing, you had a difficult day, we all did,' she said as she tried to calm the crying boy down.

"Mummy I need to know something, when daddy died, what happened?".

Angela held her son round his waist and close to her chest and he snuggled further into the duvet.

"Well sweetie, daddy had a car accident, a big lorry came out of nowhere and hit him side on. It happened just after midnight the police said,".

Beyond snuggled into the duvet further. This new information just confirmed what he feared most. The reason why he couldn't see his fathers number anymore, what the numbers were. They were a date and a time. The date and time of when someone was going to die. He tried to hold back his fear and upset as much as he could as not to alarm his mother further. But as he looked up at his mothers number, it all became too much for his little mind to handle.

His mother had only just over a year to live.

* * *

Beyond awoke to a morning that he was dreading for the entire past year and few months. He looked at the digital display of his clock, 7:00am. He then walked accross the bedroom to his calendar, as he tore off the date just gone the new date showed. The date that had been implanted in his brain ever since that day in February last year. 03/04/94. The date his mother would die. The end of her number 1055. He had less than 4 hours left with his mother. He ran into her bedroom as she was just starting to wake up. Beyond grabbed hold of her around her legs, his little face looking up at his mother.

"Mummy please stay home, don't leave me, stay with me I don't want you to die!" He said as he became historical. His mother picked him up and tried to calm him down.

"Beyond what are you talking about? I'm not going to die darling, did you have a nightmare?" She said in her soothing voice, Beyond buried his raven hair into hers and latched his arms around her shoulders. "Don't let go mummy I won't let anything happen". She tried to calm Beyond down but to no avail. She carried him down the stairs and placed him on the sofa. Beyond sat, huddling behind a cushion, sniffling and trying to calm down. He watched the second hand on the anolougr clock that sat over the fireplace. '_Tick tick tick tock_' . His mother then came through the living room door with sone Jam on toast. She sat on the sofa as she handed it to him. He looked at the plate with the food on. He picked up a slice and started to lick the jam off. He did this with each slice but left the actual toast.

"Beyond are you not going to eat that?" His mother asked. Beyond just shook his head and gave the plate back to his mother. She sighed as she went into the kitchen to dispose of the food. Beyond was too scared to eat, to preoccupied with the number above his mothers head. It frightened him, it mocked him. The dancing numbers which where the date of his mothers death. he leapt off from the sofa and ran upstairs into his bedroom. He dived under the duvet and tried to forget. Tried to forget the numbers, death, names, people. He just wanted to be alone. He may have had the intelligence of a child twice his age but he wasn't mentally mature. He was still only 7 years old. He stared at the red numbers on the digital display. As seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. He just watched,tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes and tried to forget.

**AN : The next scene contains a violent graphic scene. just thought I'd warn x**

'_Aahhhh!'_

Beyond shot up as he heard a piercing scream come from downstairs, he looked at the clock, 10:50. He raced down the stairs as he saw a man looming over his mother with a knife. His mother lay on the floor covered in blood. Beyond stared above both him and his mother. The mans death date, was the same as his mothers. Beyond screamed as the man turned and saw the little boy stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"And your next!," the man shouted as Beyond ran into the kitchen, he grabbed the nearest object he could, a large meat knife. As the man grabbed hold of Beyond by the shirt, he turned and stabbed the knife, with all his strength, straight through the mans chest. Beyond watched in horror as the man dropped to the floor, convulsing as the blood poured from the wound. Beyond watched as the man stopped fitting for long enough and then plunged the knife deep into the mans abdomen, through his back. He felt as the knife pushed through the mans flesh. Beyond dropped the knife and screamed and he had realised what he just done. The man finally stopped convulsing as the blood pored from the lifeless body that lay in the kitchen. Beyond ran into the living room as he saw his mother laying, motionless on the ground. The various wounds on her body were a knife had entered her multiple times.

'Mummy! Mummy wake up please!' He shouted. But to no avail. He looked at the clock.

'10:56'. His mothers number had gone. As had the mans. Beyond ran out of the house screaming, he was covered in blood, having murdered someone. At 7 years old. He was a murderer, an orphan. He had no one. He collapsed in the middle of the road in histerics. His mind just couldn't compute all the events that had just occurred. As he fell to the ground his mind went blank and the world went black.

* * *

**And thats it for today. I just felt awful for Beyond. Especially after his fathers death. Now all this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter should be up tomorrow. if you enjoyed his chapter please review/fav/follow and I'll see you for he next chapter xx **


	6. Chapter 5 - L

**Hey guys, thankyou for your positive reviews :) they really mean a lot. So here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! If you do please don't forget to review/fav/follow xx ~ Louise Lawliet **

* * *

Chapter 5 - L

An elderly man sat at his large, oak desk. He turned on the computer which resided on said desk and flicked through the latest news stories on the BBC's news site. One news story caught his attention the most,

'_Woman and attacker both found dead at a house just outside London, 7 year old boy the only survivor,' _

As he continued to scroll through through the news story, his computer started to beep. He looked at the screen and as he saw who it was he answered it immediately.

"Yes L?"

"_Thankyou for answering Watari, I have much to discuss with you," _an electronic voice came from the computers large speakers. "_I'm sure you will be up to date with the news this morning, are you familiar with the attack in the house outside London?". _

"Yes L, I am just reading it as a matter of fact,"

"_Well this attack happened yesterday, around 10:50am, since around 9pm yesterday I have had access to the police database containing the information from this case. This also includes forensic evidence, crime scene photos etc., I have noticed some inconsistencies and differences between the two deaths." _

"What do you mean L? From the news story they are saying that the man broke in and attacked the woman and she in self defence fatally wounded the man and they both died from blood loss,"

Watari heard an electronic sigh come from the computer, he knew that L was leaning towards something, he always did, and when he did, he was almost always right about it. It unnerved Watari somewhat.

"_Well you wouldn't know any better, having only a news article at your disposal. However, I have one of the most vital clues. The photographs. You can clearly see that on the woman's body their are infact defensive wounds across her arms, hands and legs. The wound that appears to have ended her life, which the lab reports also suggest, is a fatal blow to the heart. The report from the coroner says that she died at 10:55 exactly, her body found in the living room," _

_"_Yes L, but why is there an inconsistency with the death if..."

"_I haven't finished yet Watari, then we come to the mans murder. If you look at the photographs, he has no defensive wounds, typical of that of the attacker. He was found face down in the kitchen. The coroners report and the crime scene photos indicate that he was fatally stabbed in the chest and abdomen. However the time of death in the coroners report for this man is 10:56-10:57. If he had indeed been killed by the woman in question, the times of death would be the same, would they not? Also would they not have died in the same room? Especially with such wounds,"_

Watari stared and the computer screen open mouthed, he knew L was clever, he knew he had this case figured out. But Watari was still confused, so was there a 3rd attacker? Who murdered them both? Or just the man.

"What are you implying L?"

"_Well consider this, 2 people dead, 3 at the crime scene, what is the obvious answer Watari?"_

"L I think your mistaken, only the man and woman..." he stopped. He looked again at the computer screen '_7 year old boy the only survivor'. _"But L, surely not"

"_It's the only logical possibility Watari, how else could 2 people have died in that house. The police would dismiss him as a murder suspect for being so young and the extent of the wounds are as such that they would only suspect the adults of killing each other. I however will not dismiss that fact. Please could you look through The Royal London Hospital's database and retrieve and email me the file on this child, this is the hospital where the child is currently."_

Watari complied and hacked into the Royal London Hospitals medical database. He searched through the admittance records until he found what he was looking for.

'_Small Child admitted 11:30am 3/4/1994, identity unknown. Unconcious and covered in blood at time of arrival. Currently under sedation in intensive care_'

"the child remains unidentified but here are the admittance records,"

"_Thankyou Watari_," said the electronic voice as the screen on the computer went blank.

* * *

A pair of black eyes scrolled down a computer screen searching through the police database. Finding what he was looking for, he looked through the Census records. He found what he was finally looking for, infomation on the child.

"Angela Birthday.. Married to Ian Birthday... Deceased..."

"One Child... Beyond Birthday, could that mean, this child is Infact the deceased Woman's child?"

Looking over towards a computer screen, and opening up email contacts, long fingers began to type into the blank email,

_W, you must see the child, i belive this to be the child of the deseased, if this is the case inform R of developments at hand and bring the child to WH, only if the child is medically able to leave the hospital however, _

_L_

* * *

Beyond opened his eyes as he saw white everywere, he tried to sit up, but as he did he he felt something in his wrist, he looked down to see a wire coming from a taped area on his arm. In a blind panic he tried to pull it out, a nurse walked in, just to check in him, and as soon as she saw the panicked child she rushed towards him tryimg to calm the panicked boy.

"Hey hey don't take that out just yet, she said as she grasped hold of Beyonds hands. Beyond turned to her and she saw the fear in his crimson eyes. Beyond struggled against the nurse as she shouted for another doctor to try help calm the panicking child.

"Hey, come on now calm down, your in the hospital, we are here to help you," the doctor said as he smiled. Beyond just looked above his head, 'Anthony Whitikar' he tried is best not to glance down at the numbers, he hated seeing them now, for he knew what they meat.

"Mummy isnt coming back is she?" Beyond sighed as he looked into the doctors eyes.

"I'm sorry, your mum isn't going to come back no,". Beyond just looked into the doctors eyes as tears formed in his own. He knew his mother wasn't coming back, he had known this was going to happen for over a year, but it was still difficult, he had no one, no family, no friends. He grabbed hold of the doctor and burst into tears as the nurse left the room. The doctor tried to comfort the distraught child but it was difficult.

The nurse came back into the room after having left briefly "Doctor Whitikar their is a man here to see you and the child. The doctor nodded as the elderly man walked into the room.

"Hello Doctor, I wish to speak with the child please,"

"Hello, who may you be?" The doctor said as he placed Beyond back onto the bed.

"You may call me Watari, I run an orphanage in Winchester,"

The doctor nodded as he left the room so Watari and the child could converse privately

"And what may your name be?" Watari asked.

"B..Beyond mister ," Beyond stuttered.

"Well Beyond, how would you like to come and stay with me, at a place called Wammys House?"

* * *

**And I'll leave it there for today, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter :) id like to say thankyou again to everybody reading this, it means a lot people are enjoying this, so I should get the next chapter up tomorrow :) x**


	7. Chapter 6 - Welcome to Wammys!

**Hi everyone, Thank you again to people that have reviewed/fav/followed this story it means a lot :) also if you have an idea of what you would like to see BB and co get up to in wammys house then just pm me your idea, so here is today's chapter, hope you enjoy :) ~ LouiseLawliet**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Welcome to Wammys

Beyond was escorted out of the hospital and into a black limousine. He was so happy to finally be out of what he had nicknamed 'Hell on earth,'. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the doctors poking and prodding him almost 24/7 with various drugs and drawing his blood for 'testing' and the people that came past him who looked to have the bubonic plague. He pressed his cheek against the tinted glass window of the limousine. As he watched out if the window, the place he called home, outer London, grew smaller and smaller until it had almost disappeared from sight. Beyond sighed as he lifted his head and looked down into the footwell. He knew not to look out of the window as they came onto the motorway as he didn't want to throw up all over the limousine. His crimson eyes then looked up at the rear view mirror so he could see Watari's face, and glanced above.

'_Quillish Wammy_' _'511041706' _

He turned his gaze back into the footwell as Watari saw he was watching.

"We will be there soon. You will meet lots of new people, new friends,"

Beyond just sighed and looked up at the reflection of Watari's face. What confused him more was the use of the name 'Watari'. He wondered why he used such an alias. Why would some one such as him, a man who ran an orphanage would have the need to use an alias.

He looked out of the window as the limousine came to a hault. He was met by the sight of a huge building that resemballed a mansion of some sort, surrounding the building were grassy fields where he watched as children played. He stared at them, their names and numbers, just watching. Then the door swung open and Watari stood their smiling. Beyond jumped out the limousine and took in the entire place. It was massive. he had no idea how he would find his way round.

He was lead into the giant building through large oak doors with various carvings In the wood. as he walked through he gazed up at the tall high ceilings and the walls with various paintings and works of art, statues were stood on small tables along the main corridor of the building.

He was then taken into a room where an elderly man (slightly younger than Watari) sat at a desk typing, '_Roger Ruvie_' was the name above his head, '_91310235_' the number above his head.

"Ah Watari this must be the boy you emailed me about," the man said as he approached Beyond.

"Yes this is Beyond Birthday," Watari smiled as he turned to Beyond.

Beyond just looked and stared at Roger as he approched.

"I'm Roger, and I am going to be the one looking after you, as I do with all the other children here at the orphanage,"

Beyond just continued to stare into the old mans eyes as he continued to speak.

"Here at Wammys House, you cannot use your real name, it is too dangerous, the reason why will become apparent to you in the next few days,"

'_So that's why Quillish Wammy uses an alia_s' Beyond thought '_wonder what the danger is_?'

"You shall be known simply as B or BB. B being the start of your names and it will also stand for Back-up,"

"But Roger, why am I Back-up? This isn't some military camp from what ive seen?" Beyond wasn't one to usually question people. Since the tragic deaths of both his parents, he had started to develop a stronger personality.

"Well you will find that out also in a few days, their is someone you must meet first before you meet any of the other children,"

Roger then left the room, returning after a few minutes. Beyond stared as he brought in a small boy, around his age, with dark hazel eyes, short dirty blond hair of which he had a fringe which came just passed his eyes and was dressed in a green shirt and blue jeans.

"BB, this is A, he will show you round and will be your roommate," he smiled as he guided the two boys out of the room. As the door to Rogers office closed, BB looked at A and A smiled, "Hi Im A, nice too meet you and Welcome to Wammys!"

BB jumped as an enthusiastic A grabbed his arm and dragged him down the corridor.

'_This is going to be a looong day'_Beyond thought as he was dragged into a small room.

* * *

**_Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I have something planned hopefully for the next! I am off to a show tomorrow (a Rabbit show lol) so I will try my best to get another chapter up tomorrow but if not it will be Thursday :) hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully see you for the next :) _**


	8. Chapter 7 - L's Successors

**Hey guys, I'm back today with another chapter for you, I was wanting to post this yesterday but with being out I couldn't! So here is today's chapter for you. This chapter contains spoilers such as L's real name so thought I'd warn :) don't forget to review/fav/follow if you enjoy, I hope you enjoy his next chapter :) ~ Louise Lawliet x**

* * *

Chapter 7 - L's Successors

After being dragged into a room by a more than overly-enthusiastic blond, BB tore his arm away from A and looked above the startled boy, seeing the name and number floating their

"_Ashley Alexandr Woods" _He muttered under his breath, so quietly that BB even struggled to here himself.

He stared at the numbers of the young boy, his blood red eyes focusing on the numbers in the space above A's head. A just stared as the strange newcomer stared above.

"Erm are you okay? What you looking at?" a confused A asked BB, who quite frankly was starting to scare him a little. BB's gaze snapped straight into A's hazel eyes. A stepped back a little as the intimidating red orbs stared straight through him.

"I'm fine, I'd just had a long day," BB sighed as A pointed out the second bed to him which was across the room to A's. The room was small, it had a large oak which was painted white. The room was also painted a startling white, the carpet was a deep blue of which two wooden beds where placed at opposite ends of the room. Two wardrobes and chests of draws where situated at each end with their respective beds and a small old fireplace on the main wall with two large bay windows at ether side which looked over a small courtyard where children of all ages could be seen playing. BB walked over to his bed and fell backwards onto it. He sighed as he yanked his dirty black shirt over his head and threw it across the room, then proceeded to remove his tattered jeans and then went along to the other side of the room with his shirt until he was just sat on the bed in his boxers. A stared for a moment until he noticed BB sitting up in which he pointed out the chest of draws.

"If you want...erm more clothes, Wedy has put you some in the draws at the bottom, as she saw you didn't really come with anything.. well, apart from yourself,"

BB walked across to the draws and pulled out a long-sleeves black shirt and some dark grey jeans. He then flung himself back onto the bed and just lay there staring at the high celing above. A approached him and sat on the floor next to his bed.

"You know, I have never had a room mate before, I've never really had a real friend before either. Usually because I'm the smartest kid here at Wammys. Other children don't really like to socialise with me, unless it's to help with their homework..."

BB rolled onto his front and glanced down at A who was then looking back up to him.

"Well, I don't really get along with many people anymore, but you seem kinda cool," BB smiled and as A was about to reply, a loud knock came onto the door. Roger walked in and smiled at the two conversing boys.

"A, BB, there is someone that you both need to meet," Roger said as he indictated the boys towards the door. A got up off from the floor and ran eagerly towards Roger and smiled. BB dragged himself off from the bed and made his way towards Roger.

"I see A pointed your new clothes out to you then B,". BB just nodded and followed A out off the room. They both followed Roger as he took them further into the large house. Down various corridors up several flights of stairs. They finally reached there destination. They came to a door, at the very end of a corridor on the 4th floor of the building. Roger knocked and waited a few seconds. Then an elderly man came to the door, both A and BB instantly recognised Watari's face.

"Ah Roger we have been expecting you, please allow me to take the boys," Watari said in his usual calm and kind sounding voice. A and BB followed Watari furthur into the room where they saw someone. A older boy, probably no older than 16, his wild raven hair stuck out in all directions, dark circles under his eyes indicated he didnt sleep much, he had pale, almost white, skin and was clothed in a baggy long-sleeved white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. As A and BB looked down they also noticed this teen had no socks or shoes, just bare feet!

"Boys, I would like to introduce you to L," Watari stated as calmly and collected as always.

'_What?! This is the great L?! But he looks so young, but so weird, how can a man as clever and amazing as the great detective L is be so, well strange?!'. _BBthought as his jaw subconsciously fell open, as did A's. Everyone had heard of the great detective L, even children as young as A and BB. The man who solved every case put to him, even those deemed impossible to solve. L approached the two open-mouthed boys and a small smile came onto his face.

"Watari do we really need this? I mean their only kids, and I'm only 16, I'm not going anywhere in a hurry," L said, with his monotone voice.

'_Bingo, I knew he was around 16, I mean really a 16 year old detective_?' BB thought as his mouth returned to a normal closed position. He stared at A and smcaked his arm to bring him back to some form of reality and out of his 'awe' trance.

"L, with the line of work you are in, it's only natural you have successors, incase anything did happen to you, you run a dangerous life you know?" Watari was used to dealing with 'teenage L'. L wasn't keen on the idea of successors but Watari saw this as more of a 'we need' than 'we want'.

"Erm sir?" A finally piped up and spoke.

'_thank god being in L's presance didn't mute him for life_' BB let out a small chuckle at the thought.

"What are we actually here for? Well appart from meeting... Mr ... L of course," he stuttered the last part of the sentance,

_'obviously still not over the entire your in the same room as L fiasco_', BB giggled again as Watari turned to him and sighed.

"Well Alternate, you and Back -up are to succeed L. You are his successors who will gain the title of L if the unfortunate comes and something happens to him,"

BB gritted his teeth at the name he was referred too, he hated the nick name even though he had only been at Wammys less than a day.

"Watari that's going a bit strong isn't it? It's like your expecting me to just pop off in the next few years, I'm not that stupid," L returned to the conversation glaring at Watari, his face was emotionless but you could tell in his eyes he was slightly annoyed with the statement Watari just gave out.

Watari just laughed and turned back to us.

"As A is first and he has a higher IQ, ('_well thankyou for the flattery' BB sighed'_) you shall be L's first successor, his Alternate. BB, If anything happens to A, you shall be his Back-up." both boys stared at Watari again, open mouthed. L would have most likley done the same if it wasn't for the lolly pop he had begun to eat. BB granced above L's head, he couldn't resist the temptation of knowing the great 'unnamed detective' L's real name And when he was going to die.

'_L Lawliet 2111061509_'.

Beyond smiled as he turned to Watari, "so... Can we leave now?"

"Yes you are both dismissed,"

Both boys turned to walk out the door but not before BB did something that he could not resist.

"Bye bye Watari, Bye Bye Lawli-pop" as he giggled and shut the door.

It was now L and Watari who stoof open mouthed, not the two giggling children who ran down the hall.

Once BB and A reached their room they both leapt on their beds laughing.

"BB why did you call L _'Lawli-pop'_?" He asked as a smile came to his face.

"Dunno it just came to me I suppose when I saw him eating that lolly" BB replied. Well he didn't reLly lie, it did come to him after seeing L eat the sweet. But it did come to him mainly because of the name above the young mans head. BB laughed to himself as he looked above. He hadnt had this much fun since, well ever. The past few weeks had been rather traumatic, but A seemed to make them better, he was happy, friendly and BB was really fond of him.

Maybe being L's 'back up successor' wouldn't be so bad, maybe living here wouldnt be so bad. He sat up on his bed and looked over to A's.

Maybe making a friend wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**okay that's this chapter done, I hope it was okay :) because I didn't post yesterday I might have another chapter up later tonight :) I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time for the next chapter :) **


	9. Chapter 8 - Nightmares and the Hamster

**Hi guys :) here is the next chapter, I'm trying to think of ideas for some of the chapters so if you have any just let me know cause I'd love to here them. Thank you to the people who review especially** _**Darcy18**_ **who has reviewed every chapter so far :) so I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank-you again for reading ~ Louise Lawliet (No hamsters were actually harmed in writing this!) **

* * *

Chapter 8 - Nightmares and the Hamster

_'The blood ran accross the floor, the knife held in his right hand as he removed it from the body which lay on the floor, motionless. He turned to a woman stood about 6 feet away from the body, she was screaming, he approached her and raised the knife and brought the sharp edge against her throat. Pressing hard and slashed though the soft skin...'_

BB shot up in his bed, panting and sweating as he tried to comprehend his emotions. Memories rushing through his young mind, he fell back into the sheets and tried to calm his breathing down. He screamed when he felt a hand touch his back and he fell onto the carpeted floor.

"BB what's wrong calm down it's only me!" A exclaimed as he ran to his clearly distressed roommate. "BB are you okay?" He asked as BB ran from the side of the bed, and dived into the wardrobe and slamming the door.

"Keep away from me I'm a murderer!" he shouted as A slowly approached the wardrobe BB was cowering in.

"BB your okay, you just had a nightmare, '_a pretty bad one if he is reacting like this' _ you're not a murderer!" A sat by the wardrobe as he tried to comfort the distressed BB. He looked over to the clock that was placed upon his chest of draws _'02:30_'. A leaned against the wardrobe and sighed, "B do you want me to get Roger? Please come out and go back to sleep it's two thirty in the morning!".

All A got in reply was a muffled "No". So he got up from his place by the wardrobe and slowly made his way to the door. As he reached the door he opened it slowly and slipped out into the corridor. He walked down the long corridor, it seemed so much scarier at night, he glanced over at a painting that hung loosely on the wall and just looking at a painting in the almost pitch black of night freaked him out and A ran down the corridor as fast as he could.

A looked back behind him (still running) and as he returned his head forward he ran straight into a dark figure also walking the corridors. A screamed until the figure brought a torch to his face.

"Alternate what on earth are you doing running the corridors at this late hour?" The face of the angry figure was all too familiar.

"Roger.. I... Erm came to find you, I kinda...erm need your help with something" He stammered as Roger looked at him, almost as confused as L and Watari were when BB had called L '_Lawli-pop_'.

"Can it not wait till morning?" Roger sighed and turned to walk back down the corridor.

"Roger quite frankly I don't think he can," A ran and latched his hand onto Roger's dressing gown.

"What do you mean_ he can't wait_?" He turned back to A, pulling his hand from his dressing gown and bending down so he met his eyes to A's.

"It's B Roger, he has... well...erm had a nightmare... I think... and then he ran in the wardrobe screaming _'I'm a murderer_' and now he won't come out,".

A lead Roger back down the corridor and back into his and BB's room. As they entered there was still no sign of BB appart from on the wardrobe that he was sheltering in. The door was slightly open, but as soon as he heard A and Roger enter he brought the door closed again. A just pointed at the wardrobe and Roger went and sat next to it.

"BB what's the matter? Why are you hiding?" He tried to be as calm as possible. He was tired but knew he couldn't just leave him in their, especially only being his first night.

"I'm a killer, I don't want to hurt anyone," he murmered? Roger could hear the fear in the small child's voice, he had been informed by Watari of BB's past, and had looked through all his files, and knew full well what BB was talking about, that day with his mother and the intruder.

"B you're not going to hurt anyone, not now, not ever."

BB slowly opened the wardrobe door, his crimson eyes scanning the room, he saw Roger sat infront of him and a worried A stood behind Roger. BB leapt at Roger gripping him tightly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I'm scared," he cried into Rogers shoulder. Roger carried him to his bed and placed him in it.

"Don't be scared BB, nightmares are not real, they never will be, A is here to protect you, so you are more than safe," he smiled and patted BB's head as he yawned.

"A I trust you will look after him, you can come get me if you need any help,"

A just smiled and nodded as Roger left the room. A waited up until BB had finally fallen back to sleep and then he layed back finally closing his own tired eyes.

* * *

_5 years later_

Roger lead BB into his office and slammed the door. He glared at the child as he just smiled back. BB had lived at Wammy's for 5 years now and had since started to develop a more sinister personality. A now 12 year old BB was rather cocky, he was also known by many of the children as the bully of Wammy's. Everyone but A knew to steer well clear of him. A was one that BB could tolerate. Mainly because he was the only one who knew how he felt, knew him on a more personal level.

Roger continued to glare at BB as he dragged him over to his desk.

"Now BB I expect you know why I have brought you here," he said with clear anger in his eyes.

"Not at all sir, by all accounts today's meeting with you is rather a surprise than planned,". Roger could here the clear sarcasm coming from the ravens mouth. He brought his face into his hands and sighed.

"BB what is this I hear about X's Hamster going missing?" X being another of the students at Wammys. She loved animals and Roger had allowed her a Hamster to keep as her pet.

BB laughed as the words came out of the elder. "Oh yh, I forgot about that," he smiled a sinister smile and the glint in his crimson eyes made a cold shiver go down Rogers spine.

"Are you going to explain?" He was getting rather frustrated with BB now, he had always had a strange heir about him, but what he heard about the hamster from a historical X was just tipping him over the edge.

"Weeeeell. I saw that a ratty rodent running on that damn wheel, and it was squeaking and squeaking and quite frankly it looked a little bored. So I thought I'd take it to have fun with the Buzzard on the roof. The buzzard had such fun, not sure about the hamster though!" He laughed as Rogers face turned white, he sure needed a whiskey right about now.

"B this behavior is discusting, I can't think of a more horrid thing you could have done, X is devastated her hamster is now dead!"

B just scoffed, " It's as nature intended Roger, you know that," He smiled again as he walked to leave the room before turning back to Roger, "It's nothing new to me, watching something die," he glared at Roger as he left the room laughing as he walked up the corridor.

* * *

**Poor Hamster! I'll do more introductions of X in the next chapter. I know I did a big time skip but it is better for the story I plan :) so thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed :) **


	10. Chapter 9 - Jam as what!

**Hi guys :) thankyou so much for your reviews, and thankyou to the people who sent me some of their ideas on some of the things BB could get up too! So here is the next chapter in the story. Hope you enjoy! This chapter has lots of BBness so foul language and references to sex etc. thought I'd warn ;) ~ Louise Lawliet **

* * *

Chapter 9 - Jam as what?!

A few weeks had passed since the hamster incident, BB had found it incredibly interesting to see how the Buzzard deconstructed the struggling rodent, however Roger hadn't seen it that way. L and Watari had also been informed of said 'incident' and no matter how horrified Watari was, L just brushed it off as 'child hood curiosity'. And due to this BB got of lightly, lighter than he expected anyway. He only had to apologise to X for stealing the hamster. He did it in the best way BB could think of. Describe every last detail of the event to the poor girl. Needless to say a stronger punishment was dealt after that, cleaning the entire of Wammys all weekend wasn't exactly number 1 on BB's list of fun activities.

It was Monday, pretty boring under everybody's standards. Having to sit through lessons from 9am-3pm. Sitting in there first lesson, A was excited to learn and eagerly awaiting the teacher to walk in to deliver their first lesson. On the other hand, BB lay face down on the desk cursing to himself on how boring this day would most likely be.

_'Science, I mean who needs to learn about a plant making food or how you can use horse shit for fertiliser_?' He sighed as he bashed his head against the desk. Their were also a number of other students in the class besides A and BB. X (still rather distressed over the loss of her pet) sat across the room from BB. K (a rather nervous girl slightly younger than A and BB) sat on the desk next to A beside the window. And at the back sat F, Y and Z. BB hated those boys with a passion, if they weren't talking about which girls they were 'currently dating' they where making up some rumour about whoever and whatever they felt like.

The teacher walked in and set her things on the desk. She proceeded to write the days topic on the large whiteboard that took up nearly the entire space on front wall of the class room.

"Right everybody, today is a rather important lesson, and I expect you ALL to remain sensible about this topic," As most teachers do, she dreaded this topic, most of all, she dreading this topic with this class. As the snickers and giggles grew, BB lifted his head and read what it said on the whiteboard, 'Sex Education'. BB felt a small grin erupt on his face.

_'Hmm I could possibly have a little fun here_' he thought to himself as he leant back in his seat. A noticed the sudden movement of his roommate. BB never moved in class, more often than not the only movement he made was when he had a ruler slapped on his desk to wake him up. Something was obviously ticking through his mind. A turned to face K who was wide-eyed staring at the boar. He then looked back to X who was In a similar predicament. Then he turned again to see the 3 boys behind him who looked as if they could explode with laughter. A just sighed and returned his gaze to the front.

As the lesson got on BB just couldn't control his laughter and neither could the rest of the class. Apart from playing the 'penis game' and seeing the girls almost faint when the diagrams of a penis or vagina came on the computer, there hadn't been much of an opportunity to cause havoc.

'okay class that's the end of the lesson, but we do have time for some questions if any of you have any?"

'_Bingo_' BB smiled as he glanced over at A. The poor lad looked almost as embarrassed as the girls did. BB was obviously the first to raise his hand to begin 'question time'.

"Miss, if I stroke myself like this..." As he spoke he rubbed his hand over his crotch, "and make myself 'ejaculate'" he made sure to emphasise the final word, "have i taken my own virginity or what?" The rest of the class just laughed and A was almost on the floor in a hysterical laughing fit. The teacher just smacked her hand on her face. When she said questions she didn't expect anything like that! Especially from a 13 year old!

"Erm no BB," she said as she tried to calm the hysterical class down.

"And how do people make sex not hurt? I mean shoving my dick up a tight virgin hole must hurt a woman right?" All the teacher could do was look at him open mouthed. A 13 year old asking questions like this? Well she couldn't not answer him.

"Well BB, people use something called lubricant," she did not really want to continue so left her answer as plain as possible. BB just smiled again before raising his hand and the teacher allowed him to speak again, much to her regret as she soon discovered.

"So people use lube eh? Soooo, can you use Jam as lube miss?" He said trying not to join the class in an uproar of laughter as he leant back in his chair bringing his legs onto the desk.

"Jam as what?!" The teacher exclaimed. The poor woman had the job of teaching the class about this certain topic, she had expected stupid comments and questions and laughing, but this was just a joke.

"Jam as lube miss, won't it make sex sweeter?" He winked at the teacher which sent shivers down her spine, she knew BB was a bit strange, but this was seriously pushing things. She looked at her watch '10:00'. She sighed with relief as she dismissed the class. They all shot out of the room in hysteria appart from A and BB. A walked calmly as he could out of the door. BB just slowly approached the teachers desk and put both hands on the mahogany surface.

"Thanks for the lesson Rachel Joiner, was rather interesting". He walked out as the teachers faze followed him out. How could he know her name? No one, appart from Warari and Roger knew her name. She just stared out the door, not before bringing her head to the desk.

A few hours later

L sat at his desk, looking over various files of the children at Wammy's house. The now 21 year old was perched on a leather computer chair, knees brought to his chest and he brought his thumb to rest on this mouth as he chewed on the skin surrounding he nail. Reading through one child's file in-particular. Beyond Birthdays.

"Hmm, torturing animals is one of the first signs of an unstable mind, it could lead to him harming another human intentionally rather than in an act of self defence," he pondered through his various thoughts on the hamster death. He did at first tell Watari it was a simple act of Child curiosity, especially since he fed the animal to another. But still, there was something not quite right with BB, and he was going to discover what.

* * *

**thankyou for reading this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it I certainly had a laugh writing it, thanks to Darcy18 forsuggesting use Jam_ in a chapter._ And then this chapter just came to mind lol. I'm going away tomorrow so won't have much access to internet. I'll try my best to get a couple of chapters up, so I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you for the next chapter :_)  
_**


	11. Chapter 10 - Initial Investigations

**Hi everyone :) thanks again for all your positive feedback :) means a lot! I'm away until next Monday/Tuesday with limited wifi (crisis!)! I will try my best to get up a few chapters :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ Louise Lawliet x**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Initial Investigations

L brought his thumb to his lip as he flipped on his laptop after throwing BB's file accross the room, he no longer needed it so it ended up in the pile of files that scattered the back wall amoung many other read documents. As he was connecting a memory card with some CCTV footage of a case he was working on, his mobile starting to ring. L sighed as he delicately removed the device from his pocket using only a thumb and index finger.

"Watari I am rather busy at the moment can this not wait?" He sighed again as he waited for the response.

_"L I am not sure it can. Miss Joiner requires some assistance with one of her students"_

L removed his thumb from his lips and ran his hand through his thick mess of raven hair.

"Watari I have no time for this, can't Roger deal with the problem?"

"_I'm not sure Roger can solve this one L, can't you leave your current case for 5 minutes to help her?"_

L let out another sigh, making it obvious to Watari that he could quite frankly do without interuptions, especially when he currently had a case to solve.

"Fine Watari bring her in," he said as he snapped his phone shut and slid it accross the desk. He leapt from his crouched position in front of his laptop onto the floor and stood and walked towards the large door. He rubbed his hunched back with his left hand as he reached to open the door to see Watari and what looked to be a rather distressed woman, who he recognised as being one of the teachers at Wammys.

"Miss Joiner this is Ryuzaki, he is the person that will be able to help you,"

L knew immediately Watari was referring to him. '_Ryuzaki_' being one of his many alias' he used. This was to keep his identity as L safe from everyone. Only Watari, Roger, his 2 successors and himself knew him to be L, and this is how L wanted it to remain. The fewer that knew of him personally the better.

"Ryuzaki I need help with a certain student who is concerning me greatly," Miss Joiner said. The clear distress could be heard in her voice, even though she tried to keep as calm as possible. L could tell however it wasn't working.

"And which student may you be referring too?" He said as he hopped into his usual crouched position on his chair.

"BB, Ryuzaki,"

As soon as L heard B's name he immediately indicated to Watari to retrieve BB's file from the masses of other documents occupying the floor. This was going to be interesting...

_**Meanwhile**_

After leaving the classroom. BB ran to catch up A in the corridor. After that lesson he knew he was bound to be called to Rogers office, it was almost certain. He gripped A's shoulder and spun his friend around to face him.

"Hey A, how's about we skip next lesson, I mean Mathematics is boring and we know all the shit they teach us anyway?"

A just stared into BB's crimson eyes. He was friends with BB, but he was still incredibly intimidated by him at times.

"Erm B I really need to go to next lesson, if I want to keep my position as top student... need to go to class," he stammered as B just glared at him.

"Fine, whatever. I know being L's first successor is important to you. But seriously you could succeed that guy with your eyes closed." A smiled at the comment BB gave him, it wasn't often B gave out compliments, so they meant a lot when they were given. A turned back away from BB and ran down the corridor waving to his friend. BB just nodded his head at A and turned back down the way he came. Walked out of the back doors and went round the corner to sit out on the small court yard. He leant against the cold stone wall as he brought a small jar of strawberry jam out of his pocket. He opened the jar and shoved his hand into the gloopy substance until he was satisfied he had plenty on his hand, then he licked the red substance off his hands. As he continued to eat the Jam. He watched some of the children,who he assumed had a free lesson, play in the court yard. He looked above at there names and numbers. Most had long lives from what he could see, a select few having slightly shorter, but non such as the ones he saw float above his parents all those years ago. He placed the open jar of jam onto the concrete ground as he leant back to look up at the sky smiling to himself

'_People don't understand life and death as well as I do. If I think about it, life is so unimportant. If your gonna die anyway at the end, whats the point_?' he thought to himself as he retrieved the pot of Jam next to him and continued to consume the gloppy contents.

**_Back in L's office_**

Watari finally managed to find the discarded file amoung the masses of other folders and documents spread accross the floor. He handed it to L and he grabbed it with his thumb and index finger and held it infront of his face as he began to read it once again.

"And what seems to be the problem with BB Miss Joiner?," his gaze never leaving the file suspended infront of him.

"Well Ryuzaki, he was being rather vulgar today in our sex education lesson, not just the usual questions. A couple of his questions and later remarks were quite disturbing In my opinion,"

Ryuzaki sighed, "it's just teenage curiosity. He is 13 and only curious about that particular subject, most are at his age. Is that all?"

"Well erm no. At the end of the lesson he came right up to me and said he enjoyed the lesson. But he used my full name."

L immediately dropped the file that was previously being held in front of his face. He was immediately brought back to the day BB had called him 'Lawli-pop'. That could have been just a coincidence but the intimidating smile BB gave as he said it was all to confirming he knew something that no one else did. And that annoyed L. He hated to loose, and wasn't about to loose to something as petty as the ability to figure out names. L retrieved the fallen file from the desk.

"According to his file, BB has always been very perceptive. Always had good deduction skills, if there was evidence of your real name anywhere in the building he would pick up on it very fast, but I highly doubt that considering the only ones to know your real name are me, Watari and Roger. And now also B as it seems," L brought the thumb of his free hand and started nibbling on the skin around it.

"Ryuzaki, do you think you can help B?" Mrs Joiner said, eyes hopeful and she soon got her reply as L flung the file once again directly behind him, almost smacking Watari in the face as it went.

"Yes Mrs Joiner, for I will not loose,"

* * *

**And that's this chapter done :) I thought I'd focus it more of a filler chapter to build up on where I want the story to go :) I hope you enjoyed it never the less! I am going away today but I'll try get one or two chapters up this week if I can. So I hope you enjoyed it :) thankyou very much for reading and I hope you return for the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 11 - Teenagers

**Hey guys! i finally have access to some wifi so thought i would update the story quickly :) I have a dilemma however, my car has broken down and I am stuck without wifi at my grandparents house till i can get it repaired and go home! disaster lol. But i shall update when i can and then once im home i can update once a day hopefully! sorry this chapter ! :) so hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ Louise Lawliet x**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Teenagers - Part 1

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers - My Chemical Romance_

* * *

BB sat up in his bed, spinning the small pen knife he had managed to retrieve from one of the older children rooms. The blade fascinated him. The way the sun glinted of the shining surface as it tilted, the sharp blade thinning at the end as one sharp point coming from the small red handle. He stared at it, almost in awe, staring at the reflection he could see on the reflective surface. That raven hair, pale white skin and the eyes that resembled a demon. As BB continued to stare, Roger walked into the room to collect the laundry as he did on a Wednesday afternoon.

"Okay BB where is... WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOT THERE?!" He shrieked as he saw the blade in the teens hand. BB just smirked as he walked towards the speechless man with the blade pointed down towards the floor.

"You mean this Roger, oh this is just a small knife I retrieved on my own accord," BB's complete monotone sent a shiver down the old mans spine, BB really did frighten him but this was just on a new level.

"Roger Ruive. No need to be so nervous," BB said with an insane smile plastered along his face, "You have plenty of time to live, so I am not going to do anything," BB then turned to face the wall away from Roger as he threw the knife into a canvas which used to hang on the wall above A's bed. Roger had no idea what on earth was going on. BB had just mentioned his name, his full name. Only he, Watari and L knew his real name. Rogers face went white as he dropped to the floor and his vision blacked. As Roger fell to the floor A walked into the room and witnessed a collapsed Roger on the floor and BB walking towards his bed.

"BB what the hell happened?! Why is Roger on the floor?!" A screamed as he ran and tried to awaken the fainted man.

BB turned to face the situation he had the slightest feeling he had caused. "oops" he giggled as he went towards the pair and slapped Roger round the face, "A he has just fainted, chuck some water on him he will be fine," BB sighed and walked from the room. A in a blind panic ran from the room down the corridor to where he knew L and Watari would be.

_**In L's Office**_

L pulled the tied stalk, of which two cherries used to be attached from his mouth. He opened up his laptop and brought up the main CCTV footage of Wammy's House. L picked up another pair of cherries and put them, stalk and all, into his mouth. Watari walked into the room as L took another tied stalk from his mouth. 'H_ow he manages to tie those things in his mouth i will never know' _Watari thought as he brought L's Tea and sugar cubes. He noticed L had the CCTV up on his laptop and was viewing a particular room.

"Watari I feel that some unfortunate event has happened. Roger looks dead to me," he said with the least bit of concern. Watari dropped everything he was holding all over the carpeted floor. L looked up and noticed Watari's expression. He had never seen the man so white.

"Watari I said he looks dead, I didn't necessarily say he WAS dead did I? And I am not cleaning that..." he said placing another cherry in his mouth returning his gaze towards the computer. Watari brought a hankie from his pocket and wiped his forehead,

"Oh thank heavens, then what is the matter with him then?"

Just as L was about to speak a small child flew into the room and instantly latched onto Watari's legs.

"Erm Alternate you are supposed to knock, you can't just barge in," Watari said as he pealed the terrified child from his legs.

"But Watari it is an emergency! BB made Roger faint! I walked in and Roger was on the floor and BB laughed!"

Watari immediately went towards BB and A's room as A followed closely behind. L turned to his Laptop and switched from the CCTV to another document.

"BB you won't be able to hide from me forever, I will discover the truth of you," L sighed as he started to type into the document.

**_2 Hours later_**

Roger brought a cold compress to his pained head as he sat with L and Watari in his own office. He turned to look at L and Watari. Watari was looking highly concerned and bringing him whatever he needed. L on the other hand had his laptop on the sofa typing furiously into the machine.

"L please can you stop your typing for 10 minutes or take it elsewhere, its making my headache worse," he expressed his annoyance to the 21 year old. L slowly looked up from his computer and his dark eyes met with Rogers."

"I do apologies, I was merely adding today's events to the various others," he said as he closed the laptop and moved from the sofa to stand next to Watari.

"What do you mean L?" Roger rubbed his head as Watari brought him 2 painkillers.

"Well ever since the incident with the Hamster and the teacher in the health class, i have been logging all of the strange incidents with BB into a document as it will help with my investigation,"

"L what investigation, you finished the case in Las Vegas 3 days ago," Roger was intent on gaining the infomation L clearly knew that no one else did. Even Watari was looking clueless.

"Well the names he seems to get from nowhere, but all seemingly correct. Miss Joiners, yours, even evidence he knows mine,"

Roger's face produced a look of extreme speechlessness. No one knew L's true name apart from the 3 in the room. L had never used his real name in public, heck, he didn't even use his real name with Watari.

"How has he managed that?" Roger exclaimed.

"I have not a clue, but I will win, I won't loose to a teenager, and certainly not to Beyond Birthday,"

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but wifi problems mean i can't really post alot. So hope you enjoyed this short chapter, make sure to pm me any ideas. im thinking 20-25 chapters for this story :) so thankyou for reading and please review if you enjoyed :) **


	13. Chapter 12 - Shinigami

**Hi guys, got a new laptop yesterday! also managed to get access to wifi yay! my car is still in the garage not starting so I can't go home yet. But I thought I would write a new chapter for this story, I have started on a sequel too so once this story is finished I have a sequel for you :) please review if you enjoy and I hope you do! ~ Louise Lawliet x**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Shinigami?

BB sat in Rogers office twiddling his thumbs, he stared down at the ground as the man who owned the office glared down at him. He might have thought he was tough, but as most people found he hated being shouted at.

"Back-up where on earth did you get that knife from? And more concerning is how on earth did you manage to learn the names of me and Miss Joiner?" Roger was furious, however he wasn't really intimidating.

"Roger I already told you, I saw your name, and I got the knife from your desk. And don't call me Back- up!" BB never looked up at Roger which made him even more furious.

"BB I don't know what to even say to that. You went into MY desk! And where did you see the names? have you been rooting round my files aswell!" Roger was almost red from rage, BB slowly looked up through the raven hair that fell in front of his face.

"I haven't been going through your files, I see the names. Their isn't anything else to say Roger, if there was I am sure L would have figured it out by know." BB smirked as he brushed the black bangs from in front of his face and looked up into Rogers eyes. Roger sighed and mentally smacked himself in the face. He turned and sat back at his desk and rubbed his temples.

"BB you can go, I can't deal with you right now,"

BB smiled and walked up to Rogers desk placing both hands onto the glossy wood surface, "cheers Roger!" He winked as he walked out the room and slammed the door.

"Dear god that child will be the death of me," Roger sighed as he placed 2 aspirin into his glass of water.

* * *

BB ran down the corridor and sped into the dining hall, his crimson orbs scanned the room until they found their target, A. BB walked over and tapped A's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch but as he turned he saw it was just his crazed room mate.

"Oh B it's just you," A sighed as he placed his knife and fork down from his meal.

"What do you mean it's _just _me?," BB scowled at the boy sat at the table. Over the past few weeks, A seemed to become more, well what's the word, nervous? Timid? Miles different from the happy, bouncey child he first met at Wammys.

"Oh B just leave it I'm not in the mood, after this mornings incident with Roger and we also have that big exam coming up!"

'_Oh shit forgot about that_' BB mentally kicked himself at the thought of the exam, he hadn't even looked over one subject.

"A don't worry you will do fine, your the cleverest kid in wammys, hell your probably better than L really, atleast you socialise with people and don't just hide upstairs all day long," BB put his arm on A's shoulder and A smiled up at him.

"Thankyou BB!" He leapt up from his seat and took his plate and cutlery away and ran down the corridor.

BB had always liked A, and that was saying something. Everybody knew not to mess with BB. BB hated all other people, all other life in genral. No one could see what A had that no one else did. Neither did BB. The two 13 year olds didn't have much in common, only that they both were in line to succeed L one day. BB also knew there was one thing about A he never wanted to look at. His death day. It was a,most impossible but he had managed it. In all the years he had known A, he never once wanted to read the numbers that floated around the boys head. Recently however, the curiosity surrounding his only friends numbers was becoming more and more difficult to resist. As BB followed A out of the room, he glanced up at the numbers, only for a second, and greatly wished he didn't.

Ashley Alexandr Woods : 38021314

Ashley, A, his best friend. Would be dead in 2 years time.

_In L's office_

L sat in his usual crouched position at his desk with his laptop. He had no active cases open at the moment so he used his free time too do some research of his own. Soon enough however, he heard his phone ringing in his pocket. L sighed as he lifted his phone out of his pocket using his index finger and thumb and flipped the device open.

"Watari what do you need now, I am rather busy with some research right now,"

"L I am sorry to bother you but Roger requires your assistance,"

"Does the man ever do anything for himself?"

Before Watari could answer, L snapped his phone shut and awated the entrance of the 2 men. Sure enough Watari and Roger walked into the office. L reached for a strawberry ontop of a slice of cake which was next to his laptop and put it into his mouth.

"L I'm sorry for interrupting you but Roger has some concerns," Watari looked at L as he consumed the rest of the cake he had.

"Watari, if it is concerning BB, I am currently investigating him, and his interesting history, as well as the varying incidents of late, please be brief Roger so I can continue," L let a small smile come accross his face as Watari lead Roger into the room.

"Well L, your deductions have indeed lead you along the right trail of thought, this is indeed about BB," Roger sat in the chair across from where was sitting. "He told me he sees names, not sure in exactly what context. Especially since our names are certainly not written anywhere, and he never implied that he had heard them. So if he sees them could that mean..."

"that he is schizophrenic?" L quickly cut him off, "I highly doubt that BB has someform of mental disorder. He could suffer slightly from PTSD, but the tragic happenings of his past happened a long while ago. So it is highly unlikley that he suffers from that. Although, I am inclined to agree their is something going on,"

L returned to type something into the laptop.

**_L's POV_**

I brought up an internet search engine on my computer. I was 72.4% sure that BB did not suffer from any kind of mental disorder. I typed 'seeing names' into google and hit search. So many irrelevant pieces of infomation popped up, as per. I sighed and took a cherry from the small bowl on my desk.

'_Ahh this is so frustrating!_' My mind was highly aggravated with the small pieces of infomation I had to hand. Trying to decipher some thing when you had so little infomation, and an incompetent search engine. I pulled a tied cherry stalk from my mouth and saw the confused expression on Watari and Roger's faces. I knew they often wondered how I did this. But in reality, my tounge seemed to automatically do this when I was stressed. Weird.

"Watari please retrieve BB's file for me," I pointed to the large filing cabinet accross the room, hoping that BB's file infact had been placed bCk and was not still in the pile of discarde filex under the window. Oops. Thankfully i saw Watari come towards me with the file. Opening it, I scanned through every piece of infomation in the file, trying to find anything that could coincice with the strange behavior that BB had been exhibiting. In the evaluation notes right at the end, I noticed something rather odd,

'_Note: Beyond Birthday shows some mental insterbility, mentions of seeing numbers and names of everyone'_

"How did I missed this before!" I yelled, a bit too loud as I noticed Roger and Watari staring at me. It wasn't often I shouted, but I had missed a vital clue. The statement reminded me of a story I heard while I solved a small case involving murders of prostotutes in Japan. It was part of Japenese culture, a legend.

'_But they surley don't exist, Shinigami?'_

* * *

**Thankyou for reading this chapter :) my first time writing in someone's POV so hope it was okay :) please review if you enjoyed and hopefully see you for the next chapter :) **


	14. Chapter 13- Pills, Sleep & Missing Files

**hi guys! Thankyou for reviewing and favouriting this story, means a lot, not sure how many more chapters there will be****, I'm aiming for between 15 and 20 chapters for the whole story maybe 25 depending ;) then I have the sequel too which I hope you all will read, so here is the next chapter which you hopefully enjoy! Please review and thankyou again ~ Louise Lawliet **

* * *

Chapter 13 - Pills, Sleep and Missing Files

**L's POV**

I don't fall asleep often, so when I do it kinda takes me by surprise, seeing as I'm an insomniac (partly my own fault but you know with my job it can't be helped). I suddenly found myself with some documents stuck to my face due to my face being on the desk. I lifted my head, peeled the paper that seemed glued to my face and then looked at the cold half drunk cup of tea that still stood there. Great. I bet Watari has been slipping me insomnia pills again. I will deal with that later. I also came to notice my laptop. Someone had switched it off. They better had saved everything that was open on the desktop. I opened the lid of my laptop and as I turned it on, I gathered the documents on the desk and placed them back in the paper file. BB's file. I got up and walked towards the filing cabinet to place the file back in it's rightful place.

'_What the hell? Why is the cabinet open?_' I knew Watari always Locked the cabinet, as did I, after removing or replacing files. It usually didn't concern me, after all we are only human. We all make mistakes. But something about the entire situation gave me a nasty feeling. I looked into the cabinet as I placed BB's file back in it's right full place. That's when I noticed. A's file. It was gone.

"Shit," I shouted, I didn't swear often. Foul language didn't really occur in my thought processes, so I knew if Watari had heard me, he would come running as he knew I only said such words when I was truely stressed. I ran toward the pile of discarded files underneath the window, throwing various ones away after a quick glance. I needed to find his file, no one could have his file. As I threw another useless file behind me, I heard a definite "OW". I turned to see Watari behind me, holding his hand to his head. Oops.

"Erm, L what on earth are you doing?," Watari sounded confused and slight concern was in his voice also. Well I don't blame him. I wasn't one for swearing, crouching on the floor covered in files and documents, launching them across the room. Well the last part _might_ be true.

"Watari! If you hadn't given me medication for my insomnia without my knowledge, I would not be in the predicament I seem to be in!" I didn't mean to shout, but it just kinda happened. I was however fuming with the man.

"L I don't understand, I haven't given you any medication," Watari sounded more confused than when he walked in.

"Then who the hell drugged me and took A's file then?!"

_2 Days ago (evening)_

**BB's POV**

I needed to find as much infomation on A as I could possible get. I couldn't have my best friend, my only friend die in 2 years. I saw death every day. The death of every human soul was shown to me each day. I needed to find out why him. Why out of the thousands of insignificant human lives that death hit him early? I couldn't comprehend why he was being taken away from me. I needed to know 2 pieces of infomation;

1) I needed to know all about his past, everything. It could help me decipher what I can do to change the course of his death

2) My eyes. I needed to know what my eyes where. What I had, why I could see the death of the world. Why me.

As I stared up at the ceiling, I could here the soft snoring of A. Ashley. He slept so peacefully. Sometimes I could here him talk in his sleep. Funny thing sleep. You could dream about the best thing in the world and be happy, or dream about terror and fear and be scared. I knew no different anymore. All dreams to me were nightmares. I looked over to A and he started to mutter some jibberish in his sleep. It made me smile, he always did. He was my only friend and he made me something that no one else could. Happy. I wanted him to be safe, so I would do what ever it took to help him. To save him. To change his course of death. I knew I had to obtain one vital object. A's file. It could hold vital infomation I could use to save him. Anything about his history, his past that could cause his death, or influence it. I smirked as an idea came to my brilliant mind. If it worked, I could have A's file, and enough time to read it without someone noticing it had been taken, then slip it back when no one was in the room. Only one person stood in my way. L. He always did. But I knew how to render him defenseless and leave me with a clear line to gain the file. Didn't he have Insomnia? Well let's just double the dose of the meds he takes and he will be out cold. I couldn't help but giggle. Now I just had 2 things to sort out

1) How to get the medication

2) How to administer it

I guess I'd have to get into Wataris room as I am 86.2% sure the medication will be kept in their as I can't see L being the one to willingly take medication. The guy is a stubborn bastard. Then I would have to hide the medication in food or dissolve it in a drink. And thats when it hit me. L had a cup of Tea (well more like sugar with tea) every evening at around 7. That's when I would see Watari carrying one up to him anyway. I could use this to my advantage. If I could make L's evening tea, I could slip the medication into the tea and allow it to dissolve and when Watari took it up to him, he wouldn't suspect a thing. But I would need an aliby incase something went wrong, and I'd need someone to help me gain access to he medication anyway. Hmm. thats when I decided the only person I could thing of that would possibly help me. Was X.

_1 Day ago_

**Normal POV**

BB smiled to himself as he watched the digital clock on the desk turn to 7am. As the alarm from the small clock rang out, BB watched as A started to drag himself up out of his deep sleep.

"Urh, morning, BB. Didn't think you'd already be up, trouble sleeping again?" A was clearly still half asleep, his voice was still groggy.

"Kind of, I was thinking about something and I guess it just kept my brain too busy to think," BB wasn't lying, he was thinking about something. But he couldn't tell A. He couldn't tell anyone the real reason, when he met with X he would have to think of some reason why he ended the file.

"Ah okay, by the way I'm gonna get ready then we should go down for breakfast," A sounded so innocent, BB didnt even want to look at his friend, he couldn't without his eyes glancing on thise numbers.

"Yeah whatever," B glared down at his bare feet, he went over to the bathroom and dragged a comb through his tangled raven mop. he quickly returned to the room and still glared down to the floor, not even so much as glancing at A.

"BB is something bothering you? Have I done something? Why are you not looking at me?" BB stopped as A came up behind him laying his hand on his back. What was he supposed to say now, he couldn't just say '_oh I dont want to look at you cause I can see when you did!_ Yeah that would go down well.

"No nothing's wrong," he slowly looked up at A and smiled, he glanced again at the numbers above his friend that started to mock him. He wished he never looked at those numbers, or did he? No. Looking gave him a chance at saving his friend.

"oh okay, well your ready so I'll meet you down in the dining hall okay?" A smiled and ran into the bathroom and closed the door. BB slowly made his way to the door of the shared room.

'_Don't worry A, I won't loose you..' _He thought as he went to the dining hall to find X.

Once BB made his way down to the dining hall, his crimson eyes scanned the room searching for their target, and they locked on to the small girl sat in the corner of the room, he looked above at her name and death date;

_Alice Xavier 123611352_

_'i see why her alias is X then' _BB thought as he approched her. X shot up from her seat when she saw BB approach her, his black bangs ment she couldn't look into his eyes, he just stared at the table then looked up to meet her emerald eyes with his red. X gulped as she tried to muster up the courage to speak to him.

"Erm... ah...hello BB. W... What could I possibly do f... For you?" She tried to smile but the look BB gave her was terrifying.

"Cut the crap Xavier, I need you to help me with a little something," BB sat infront of where X stood and pointed back to the chair she had vacated only seconds before, "you gonna sit?"

X just sat down, her hands trembling slightly, she was frightened of BB, especially after her hamster was murdered by him. And as he used her last name, her true last name, she was even more frightened.

"I need your help X, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, but I need you to do something for me," he smiled at her, she hated that. The small creepy insane smile was enough to scare the dead.

"Fine B I'll help you, aslong as you hold your end of the bargin,"

"of course I will X," that smile again, it was the face of insanity.

BB lead X out of the dining hall and into the main corridor, once their BB made sure no other person was within listening range.

"X, I need you to keep watch while I go into Watari's room, I need to get something from their, it is extremely important make sure no one enters whilst I'm in their,"

X nodded nervously as she was dragged by the raven teen through the various corridors until they were outside Wataris room. The door was closed and when BB tried it, it was locked.

"I'm kind of releaved it's locked, I know no ones in there. your a girl right? Have you got one of those small hair pins? The black ones with one straight edge and one with curves?" BB didn't even look at X but she knew what he was talking about. She reached up to her hair which was held up in a bun and pulled a small hair pin from her hair and handed it to him. BB smiled as he took it from her hand.

'_I knew bringing a girl would be a useful_' He thought as he placed the pin into the lock on the door. X watched as BB manovered the pin around the lock, finally they both heard a click as the door unlocked.

"Yes" BB muttered under his breath as the door slowly opened. He turned to X and looked her directly in the eye,

"If you see, hear or even think someone is coming, cough twice. Got it? If you mess up I will have to punish you!" X just nodded as BB went into the room and closed the door behind him. She stood next to the door and kept watch, she wanted to do this because she wanted to find out how BB knew her real name. She needed the truth.

BB slowly closed the door and turned To face the entire room. The large double bed took up the majority of it, their was a small desk in the corner with what looked to be a small drawer underneath. A small wardrobe on the left wall and a door on the right which he assumed lead to a bathroom. BB walked and approched the first place someone may hide pills. In the drawer under the desk. He opened it and all that sat in the small drawer were papers and an empty video cassette case. He continued to look all over the room. Nothing, he couldn't find any pills anywhere. Then his gaze brought him to the bathroom door.

'_So obvious_' BB thought, rolling his eyes as he entered the bathroom. On the wall above the toilet their was a small white cabinet, upon opening it he discovered a small bottle.

'_Bingo_' he picked up the bottle and sure enough it contained small pills. And on the front it read;

'Ambein CR - one tablet once a day, 30 minutes before bed'

_'Cough Cough_' BB turned as he heard X's clear warning cough. He shoved the bottle in his pocket and shut the cabinet and ran out of the bathroom, making sure to close the door, and ran out of the room and closed the door. Just as he shut the door, Roger came round the corner and glared at the pair.

"What on earth are you both doing here? It is nearly 8am and nearly time for lessons,"

X gulped and BB just smiled and out his hand on X's shoulder.

"Sorry Roger, me and X were just heading down to our science lesson," he smiled and Roger mentally face palmed and sighed.

"Fine BB just get to your lessons, the pair of you!" BB let out a relieved sigh as Roger walked away. Now he just had to find Watari at around 6. He hoped the next part of his plan would fall into place.

"X I need you to meet me again at exactly 6:45 outside the kitchen,we are going to see if Watari needs help making L's tea," X just nodded as BB smiled at her and turning to run down the corridor.

'_Only a few more hours, then I will have that file_!' BB thought as he made his way to his lesson.

_That Evening_

At exactly 6:45, BB found X waiting outside the kitchens. He smiled at her when he approched. "Well done X, thankyou for being on time, now. We are going to ask to help with preparing L's evening Tea," BB smiled again and saw X's confused expression.

"B why are we doing this?" X looked at BB as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She tensed as he bent down to her ear and whispered, "We are doing it for A". He turned away and started to walk into the kitchen. X shuddered and gulped and followed BB in. BB saw Watari beginning to prepare L's tea.

"Erm Watari, would me and X be able to make L's evening Tea, your always so busy, so we thought we would help!" BB smiled and looked up at the elderly man through his thick black bangs. Watari smiled as he passed the tea pot to BB.

"How kind you both are, I could do with a break actually, just pour the tea in the mug and the sugar cubes are in the top cupboard. Make sure to place 12 cubes in the dish and if you call me when your done I'll take it up to him.

"Of course Watari," X spoke up. BB stared at her, aslong as she was involved it was lesslikely he would be caught. Watari left the room and BB grabbed the mug and pored the tea from the pot into the pristine white china mug. He then pulled the bottle of pills from his pocket and opened it. X noticed and her mouth dropped.

"BB you can't drug L?!" She almost screeched. BB growled at her and brought his finger to his lips to indicate her to be quiet.

"it's not drugs you tool, well it is. But they are for his insomnia," X just nodded as BB took 2 pills and placed them in the mug.

'Im sure one extra one hurt him,' he thought as he mentally laughed as he stored the 2 pills in the tea until they dissolved. He then left the tea, and sugar on the silver tray and called for Watari. As Watari came into the room and smiled, picked up the tray and took it to L. BB calculated L should be asleep in around 30minutes To an hour. So he would go at 8pm to retrieve the file. A's file.

_1 Hour Later_

It was 8pm, X had gone back to her room, and BB had promised to meet up at breakfast as to keep his side of the bargain. He laughed at the thought of her reaction when he tells her. BB approached L's room and tried the door. To his surprise, it was open. He peered in and saw that the great detective was slumped, face first on his desk fast asleep.

_"Wow, looks like those insomnia pills really do work, maybe the higher dose helped?" _He thought as he walked further into the room. He approached the sleeping detective and poked him. "Out cold" BB chuckled. BB noticed the files discarded behind the detective underneath the window. He walked over and bent down to look closer. On inspection they were just old case files by the look of them. No wonder they were on the floor. BB then noticed the large filling cabinet in the corner of the room. He walked towards it and looked closer. There were 4 Drawer. Each labelled.

1. A-H  
2. I - P  
3. Q - V  
4. W - Z

BB immediately opened the first drawer and grabbed A's file. Then he suddenly noticed his own file was missing. He looked around the room when he noticed under a sleeping L, seemed to be some papers. BB approached him quietly and glanced at the papers trying to see the writing. Dammit L was covering up the papers too much to make out what they were. Then BB noticed that L's laptop was still on. BB grabbed the laptop and sat down on the floor with it, looking at the files currently open. One was a document which was titled;  
_'BB Incidents'  
_"Well then that was flattering" BB muttered under his breath as he clicked on the internet and went into the history, he then noticed a link which started,  
_'Japenese History, Shinigami'  
_BB clicked on it in interest and was astounded with what came up. He read through the page and came across one particular part which made his jaw drop.  
_'Shinigami have the power to see the Name and Life span of every human on earth'_

BB gulped as he re-read it. "But that's what I see, I'm a human, I'm not a shinigami, am I? Unless I was born with this power?" He read more on the paragraph and was utterly confused. BB shut the laptop off and returned it to L's desk, took A's file and ran out of the room and back to his own. He shoved the file under his mattress and dived into his bed.

"I need to search more on these Shinigami, and A's file. Hmmm, so much to do..." he sighed as he took his shirt and trousers off, so he was only in his boxers and got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Omg this chapter took me ages, I hope you enjoy :) I left it here cause I have another big chapter planned. My car is fixed now too yay! So I'm home and can use wifi again hoorah :P Don't forget to review if you enjoyed and I'll see you for the next chapter! x**


	15. Chapter 14 - L's Plan

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter :) I watched _Wolf Children_ today and I really recommend it its an amazing film :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, thankyou to everyone who reviews and to my new followers of the story also! I'm going to college tomorrow so I might not have time to update, oh the joys of college. I hope you enjoy this chapter and i'm sorry its a bit short and please review if you do! ~ Louise Lawliet **

* * *

Chapter 14 - L's Plan

_**L's POV**_

At this point of time I was certain of a few things, and others I questioned slightly more. Not only had A's file gone missing, but my laptop was turned off and all the documents I had been working on had not been saved. Well that was a days work wasted. Also thanks to whatever the someone decided to drug me with (which I have a feeling it was a higher dose of my insomnia medication) I felt like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on my head. I couldn't concentrate properly. And I'm sure Watari felt the same, after all he probably felt like he had a ton of files thrown at his face, I did throw it with some force. I sat back at my desk and brushed my bangs from infront of my eyes and looked at my computer screen. Now if someone was using my laptop, they would mostlikely check the documents open. All that was open was the various incidents involving BB I had been reading through and updating that day. And next I would assume one would go onto the internet. So I went into the internet history. I had last looked at various news stories at around 6:30pm. So I saw immediately an abnormal entry in the history log. It was a site I had been on after the realisation that BB's statement as a young child about seeing numbers and names reminded me of the Death Gods of Japan. I went on it before Watari even entered the room with my evening tea. So someone else had been on my laptop looking at it, but who? The idea which came to mind was that no one else would even remotely be interested in it other than himself and BB. But i needed evidence. I needed to know how someone managed to slip me the drugs without anyone knowing.

"Watari last night, did anything happen? Anything that doesn't usually occur. It's vital I have this infomation," I held my head again as it was really starting to bother me, what idiot gives someone double the dose of Ambien CR? If it was that. I hope to hell it wasn't something more nasty. Ambien CR is a sedative so would be the most likely choice if someone wanted me to stay asleep, and if they could get into Watari's room were it was stored. It's not to hard to get hold of.

"Well X and BB did help me prepare your evening Tea," he said and I actually smacked my hand on my face (which didn't help my headache).

"So it was BB, but X why would she be involved. And I can't prove he did anything," L looked over to the half drunk cold tea from the previous night on the desk and sighed, "Watari please take this and test it for traces of Ambien CR," he just nodded and took the tea from the desk and out of the room. I then turned to my laptop again and opened the CCTV file of my room.

'_If I got my tea at around 7pm, then most likely the time the culprit would enter the room would be between 8pm and 9pm_' I thought as I tried to find the correct time frames in the masses of CCTV footage that was logged into my laptop. Finally I found the time frames I was looking for, as I scanned through it i found exactly what, and who I was looking for.

"Well Well Back-up, looks like your the culprit," I sighed and watched closley at his every move. "Looks like you have been stealing the file, and on my laptop,". I looked closer at his behavior, body language etc. and I noticed something. When he was on the laptop, his face seemed shocked, rereading the screen over and over. Then he looked to turn it off. "I need to learn to save my work every now and then" I sighed again. I knew I had to deal with this swiftly In order to obtain the file. But I was also curious as to why BB would need A's file. Was he planning something?

I called Roger into my room and he came up rather quickly. I needed him to agree with what I had planned, if not it would make things a lot more difficult.

"Yes L what Is it you need?"

"Roger I need you to install CCTV cameras and place wire taps in Alternate and Back-Ups room immediately," Roger looked at me as if I was talking out my backside, it was quite comical the look of confusion he had on his face, but I was deadly serious,"

"L, I am not sure it's legal do do such things, I mean they are 13 and 14 years old, do you really have good reason to do this?"

"Yes Roger but I cannot discuss these things with you at this moment in time, please can you do it I can sort out any legalities later," Roger just nodded and left the room. I needed to find out the reasons behind BB's left. If I was going to do it I had to be careful. BB was a very closed person and wouldn't give up any information willingly, and by having access to him when he is alone, I would be able to see and hear things that normal interrogation would be unable to achieve. I closed my Laptop and took a lollypop from the small glass on my desk and popped it in my mouth.  
_'mmm delicious' _I thought as I started to eat it. Once my plan was in place, I will find out what BB intended to do with A's file, and I will find out why he is so interested in Shinigami.

* * *

**I hope this is okay, I know its really short but I thought id update, I have an idea for the next chapter which I think you will enjoy a lot :) So please review if you enjoyed and I see you next time for the next :)**


	16. Chapter 15 - BUSTED!

**Hi guys, sorry this chapters a little late lol. Ill update "Help me Find Myself" soon also if you want to check it out (story on my profile!) :) thank you to people who have followed this story since the beginning it means a lot :)! Spoilers for L's real name (like you probably already know haha XD) ~ Louise Lawliet **

* * *

Chapter 15 - Busted!

**_BB's Room_**

BB slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight crept in through the curtains. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his crimson eyes. He looked over at his sleeping roommate, he slept so peacefully. BB stared at the numbers above A's head.

"Why you Ashley, why do you have to die so soon?" BB sighed as he looked over to the digital clock, '_6:00am_'. BB got up from his bed and lifted up his mattress, retrieving A's file from beneath. He opened it and read what was printed on the first document. It was just general things written down. Name, Birthday and other things rather meaningless to BB. On the next document were his IQ and various exam results and grades. All the highest of the entire of Wammy's. So this also was useless to BB. What he needed was the history of A, medical history would also be of great help. He needed to discover any information that could possible help stop A from dying in 2 years. He went through various documents until he found the first of the 2 he was hoping to find. A summary of why A had been brought to Wammy's...

_Past History_

_Alternate was brought to Wammys House in 1991 after being discovered living in a small abandoned farm near Ripon North Yorkshire. Not much is known about why he was in that farm but from police records and various witnesses we feel it is most likely that he lived here before his parents either left or died *most likely is that they have died as no trace of any parents have been found*. _

"That doesn't really explain much," BB mumbled as he removed the sheet and placed it with the others he had read. He went through a few more useless sheets until he reached the final document in the file. _'Medical History'.  
'Hmm this might help more' _BB thought as he began to read through the paper.

**L's Room**

L watched BB via a camera that Roger had managed to secretly install whilst A and B lay sleeping. He was intrigued as to why he was concentrating so hard on certain documents. L knew the exact order each document was placed in the file so it wasn't hard to guess which ones he was looking at. L watched as BB scanned through the final document that was in A's file.  
"BB you are not going to find anything of particular interest in there I'm afraid," L sighed and took a sugar cube and plopped it into his Tea, followed by at least 7 more. L scratched the back of his head as he lifted the teacup from the saucer and took a sip of the sugary sludge which in better terms could be described as 'Sugar with Tea'. Watari and Roger both entered the room as L was staring intently at the screen.  
"L, have you seen anything yet worth investigating further?" Roger spoke up, L turned to him and put his tea back down.  
"Well Roger I do now have proof that it was BB that stole the file, he is reading it as we speak. He has been reading through the final document for approximately 6 minutes now so now I'd say its safe to assume he is particularly interested in A's medical history,"  
"And you know its his medical history for sure? And not some other document in the file?" L just sighed and looked back to the screen.  
"Roger, I am the worlds greatest detective, the worlds three greatest infact. So I am pretty sure I can remember the order of which the documents are placed in the files,"  
Watari tried to hold in the laughter, he knew when L was getting rather annoyed with someone. And it just so happened he had that look on his face were he just wanted to be left alone. Watari had know L since he was around 5 or 6 so knew him well. And when the panda detective was annoyed he thought it was hilarious.  
"Erm L do you want us to leave or do you have anything else to tell you?" Watari said and L turned to his father figure.  
"Well I have much to discuss with you Watari but Roger is free to leave," Roger just stared at the young detective wide eyed but complied with the request and left the room.

"Now Watari I have a question to ask you and it may seem rather strange but please bare with me," L said, Watari nodded and the detective continued, "Not only did BB steal A's file, he got onto my Laptop and the website he viewed was rather interesting. I had previously been on this site when something he said, which was written in his file, reminded me of something. Shinigami. BB said he could see the names and numbers of people. Shinigami are said to see the names and death dates of humans. Its just Japanese legend I know. But. I have 2 possibilities,

1) BB has been aware of these from a young age and has just said these things to confuse us

2) BB infact does possess the same 'power' as a Shinigami"

Watari looked at L with a complete look of confusion, "L I know those drugs you were overdosed on are probably still in your system, are you sure your okay as I think you may need a rest,"

_L's POV_

I just looked at Watari with a stern face. I had no idea what he was on about. But I could tell in his face he was still convinced the drugs were messing with my brain. But no. I was dead serious. I mean, I know I am the cleverest child ever to have grown up in Wammys and for something so weird to come out of my mouth was like watching BB eat something that wasn't jam. It didn't happen very often. Which is why whenever it did happen, Watari gave me the look of 'What the heck are you on?'. And I was certain I wasn't on anything, well hopefully not still on the high dose of Insomnia Medication.  
"Watari I promise I am serious about this, I know it sounds weird, but this could somehow explain how he knew are names. Especially mine, my real name is not written anywhere. And you are the only person I have ever told, but BB knew it. BB knew my real name..." I started to panic a little in my head. I didn't show it physically, but I knew Watari knew what I was feeling.  
"L Lawliet, I know you must be worried, but the faster you deal with the situation the better. I admit considering the facts, and the incidents involving Back-up, and the various claims he has made, it does sound like a route to go down," I shuddered when he used my real name. He hardly ever uses it, and only when we are alone. He only uses it when he is either angry with me or worried, and it was clear which situation this was. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked down at the screen my eyes were still glued to.  
"You will find out his secrets L, I will make sure you do," and with that he smiled at me and left the room.  
"And I will make sure I do," I said just as he closed the door.

_**BB's Room**_

_BB's POV_

I finished reading the medical document and threw all the pieces of paper into the small file and shoved it back under my matress. It was nearly 7am, I knew A would wake up soon and I didn't want him to discover what I was doing. I needed to get the file back to L's room without anyone finding out. It was almost impossible but i'd do it. I had managed to drug L so putting a file back would be an easy game. Well. It would have been an easy game if Roger hadn't walked in giving me an evil glare. Yes an evil glare. The man was fucking wacked out his head.  
"BB can I have a word with you?" Oh shit...  
"What is it Rog?"  
"BB I need you to lift up your mattress," I'm well and truly fucked... and what's that? Oh great A has woken up, well this could be a better day.  
"Why is that?"  
"BB don't argue with me just do it," Yep, he knew exactly what I'd done. I could tell. I just glared at him them turned and shot a glare at A who then cowered under his bed sheets. I slowly lifted the mattress and dragged the file out and threw it at Roger's stupid face. I laughed as it almost knocked him to the floor. I kinda wish it did. And I kind of hoped it knocked some sense into his thick skull, well it didn't when a 'hand holding the side of his head Roger' looked like he was gonna punch my lights out.  
"Oops sorry," I smirked.  
"BB come with me right now, Me and Watari need to have a conversation with you,"

* * *

**Sorry its not that long! Been sorting things out all day so not had much time to type, mainly sorting out stuff for college. woop de do dah lol. Anyway please leave a review if you enjoy and ill see you in the next chapter! which may be a massive chapter ;) **


	17. Chapter 16 - Why him?

**hey guys! Thankyou to everyone who have returned to read this fix it means a lot! And this is the big chapter :) Their will be a lot of bad language, real name spoilers and sensitive topics covered in this chapter so thought I'd warn. I hope you enjoy! Please review if you do! ~ LouiseLawliet **

* * *

Chapter 16 - Why him? 

BB was dragged into Roger's office and into the waiting gaze of both Roger and Watari. BB just looked on as Roger glared at him and threw A's file onto the large wooden desk in the room.

"Back-up what on earth have you been doing?" Roger almost screeched at him. BB just glared into Rogers eyes and sighed.

"Go fuck yourself," he growled as a smirk came across his face. Roger just turned to Watari and sighed.

"Back-Up I am not playing your stupid games, answer me! What have you been doing?!" BB just chuckled again and brushed his bangs from infront of his eyes.

"I mustn't have made my self clear the first time, Go...Fuck...Yourself," he spat, making sure to drag out the last three words.

"BB language!"

"English Rog but I can change to Japanese, German, French or Latin whichever you'd prefer," BB gazed at the floor allowing the thick black bangs to fall once again infront of his crimson eyes. Roger turned to Watari and Watari walked towards BB and knelt down to his eye level.

"BB, their must be a reason you drugged L, used his computer and stole A's file, is their something you want to find out about A?" he glared at BB until he noticed what he thought were tears coming from his eyes.

"BB what's wrong?" BB looked up and Watari could see tears had indeed been falling from his eyes, the whites glowing a feint red similar to that of the bloody iris' he possessed.

"It's your fault, it must be! How else would this happen, it's your fault!" BB screeched, Watari clearly seeing the anger and resentment behind his eyes. He stared at the distressed teen as he collapsed onto the floor in tears,

"He is gonna die, he is gonna die and it's your fault," Watari and Roger looked on in confusion as BB crouched on the floor with his arms wrapped round his legs and head in his knees.

"BB what do you mean?" Both men where incredibly confused at the teens statement. Considering they also hadn't seen BB cry since his first day at Wammys, it was all very confusing.

"A, he is going to die, 3rd August 2002, at 13:14. He is going to die, and their is nothing I can do to stop it!," BB started to panic when Watari came closer to him. He couldn't remember the last time he was concerned about another humans life. He just grew up to learn that everybody dies in the end. And that each human life was the same. But A was different. Watari and Roger were incredibly confused by the whole situation. BB was clearly distressed and upset but he seemed so certain he was right, and as for him giving out a date and time of when he was so convinved A would supposidly die. Watari turned back to Roger looking incredibly concerned.

"I think we need to bring in a Psycologist," Watari whispered to Roger as so BB couldn't here. BB looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. A combination of anger, fear, hatred and great sadness could be seen behind his eyes. Roger nodded and slowly made it out of the room. Watari turned back to BB.

"Death will catch up with you soon to you know Quillish Wammy, It gets everyone in the end," BB stood wiping the tears from his face, "And someday it will get L Lawliet too,". Watari just stood open mouthed as he watched the distress teen run from the room.

"How on earth did he know L's real name?!" He said, still shocked by the teens behavior and the statement he had just given.

_2 Hours late__r_

_**BB's POV**_

No one understands me. I finally made it back to my room and slammed the door and locked it. I couldn't deal with people right now. I didn't feel in control anymore. Something in the back of my head telling me I was crazy. But considering my circumstances, I think I was pretty crazy. I sat on my bed and stared at he ceiling. I needed to escape people, escape the names, escape the numbers. Escape it all. In my entire 14 almost 15 years, I had coped with them. But now, I could barley bring myself to look at people. I saw them all the time. The dates, the names. I saw the death of the world. What had I done to deserve seeing all this death. Obviously it meant something. How did I get this 'ability'? I heard the door handle move then a banging on the door, I refused to answer it. I couldn't bring myself to deal with the human on the other side.

"BB It's Roger open the door now,"

"Fuck off dick head," I didn't care what I shouted at him, I was sick of seeing people.

"Back-up get out here now,"

"I am not anyones fucking Back-up," I hated that Alias, it was horrid.

"Fine, BB get out here now or else,"

"Or else what? you will break the fucking door down? Come on then dipshit go ahead and do it, I don't give a flying fuck," Well that wasn't really true, I didn't want to come out. But I doubted he would actually break down the door.

"BB I am starting to get sick of you and your strange behaviour, get out of there now,"

"Well I'm getting sick of seeing the name and death date of every single motherfucking human I have ever seen but we all can't get what we want!" oh shit did I really just say that? Oops.

"B you need to come here now," wow, he sounded a little more concerned. Well I couldn't give two shits about Roger, or any other person apart from me and A. I stayed silent this time and I heard him sigh and whisper something. Then his shouting and banging on the door stopped. I sighed in relief as I turned over on the bed. I just was glad for the silence. But I didn't get it for long. I heard what sounded like someone outside the door. Then the door flung open and I saw Roger, Watari and a weird woman. Great, they picked the lock.

"Do you fuckers know anything about privacy?" I shouted, Roger made a face at me again so I knew he displeased at my choice of words, but as with everything at the moment I didn't want to care.

"BB, if you stop swearing for Long enough Id like you to meet..."

"Sarah Fairclough," I interrupted, causing a few funny glances between the 3 adults. "No need to tell me I already know her name,". I saw the death date too, floating there above her head. The red numbers that everyone had, her life span was only a few weeks past A's. Roger turned to Sarah Fairclough and sighed,

"this is one of the problems we have with him, he knows everyone's names. Even those of people that have never given out their real names, and I am sure you heard his statement through the door," Roger and Sarah turned back to look at me. Watari looked at me too. They stared at me for a good 10 seconds,

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I growled. I just wanted them to leave me alone. Sarah then spoke up.

"Well BB i've come here to have a little chat with you if that's okay, it won't take long,"

"As long as you leave me alone for the rest of the day afterwards," I only agreed as I was getting sick and tired of the adults, the sooner I got this over with the better. I watched as Roger and Watari left me and Sarah alone I'm my room.

"So your name is BB?" I just nodded, I wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

"As you already know my name is Sarah so I am not even going to bother using an alias with you. How did you get my full name BB? Considering you knew it as soon as I walked in."

I sighed and sat back down onto my bed. She was going straight into the deep end. I guess she is a Psycologist or counciler or something. I could have a little fun with her. But I wasn't sure if I could be bothered or not. However, I could tell the truth and confuse the living daylights out if her. Hmm. That will do.

"Well, I see it. It's floating right above your head," I cocked my head slightly so my bangs fell accross my face. She just wrote what I said on a piece of paper. strange.

"Okay, how long have you been 'seeing' my name for. Or other names if you can see those too?" Is she for real, if she is she is booring. I sighed and scratched my head.

"Well, ever since I was born. I have always been able to see them. Names and death dates," I couldn't help but smirk at the look on Sarah's face when I mentioned death dates. She looked at me like I was insane. Well I probably am.

"What do you mean by that BB?"

"Well duh what else is their to mean other than 'I have seen them since I was born and I see death dates'. It doesnt take a genius to know what I mean. I mean what I said," I virtually spat that sentence. She was really starting to do my nut in. She carried on asking me questions for about 20 minutes and to be honest she basically asked me the same question over and over but in a slightly different context to see if I gave a different answer. Obviously I didn't. Once she realised she was going nowhere with the name and date conversation she started asking me about my past life. What fun.

"So BB can you remember much about your life before Wammys?" she asked as sweetly as she could. Her smile nearly made me gag, she was trying to be nice. Yes I can remember my life before here. It was fucking amazing, until that day. I gulped and looked up at her,

"Yes"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, not all of it anyway. My life was fucking perfect. Until the day dad died. Then it all went to shit. I finally figured out what the numbers were When he died. Then it was a countdown till my mothers death. And I am not talking about that," I remembered exactly what I did that day. The day I murdered my mothers murderer. I would have been proud of it if my mother was still alive. I didn't regret doing it. He would have died that day anyway even if I didn't kill him.

"Why don't you want to talk about your mothers death?" God she was getting on my nerves now. What happened to 'stop living in the past'?

"Because I fucking don't okay?!" I shouted at her. She just scribbled down a few more notes and put her pen down and looked at me In the eyes.

"BB I have one more question to ask you, your eyes. Why are your eyes red? Do you know?"

"How the hell should I know, I was born like it," she scribbled something else down and stood up.

"Okay BB thankyou for your time, I will leave you now as I promised," and she left. Thank god. I just flopped on the bed and looked at the clock. 1pm. Jesus was that all? I groaned and reached under the bed and retrieved a pot of Stawberry Jam from my stash and started to eat it. I just started thinking. If I can't stop A's death. I guess I'd just have to accept it.

_Watari's Office_

_**Normal POV**_

Sarah walked into Watari's office to be greeted by Roger and Watari who were eagerly awating the results of her evaluation.

"It seems BB is certainly not as emotionally mentally developed as he should be at his age. he was very reluctant to talk about his past, especially to do with the death of his mother,"

"Well I'm not surprised, he was there the day his mother was murdered," Watari mentioned as he gestured for Sarah to sit down.

"He didnt want to talk about it at all. He was also fixated on this name and date business, do any of you know what he means?" Sarah looked towards both men and Watari sighed,

"He has been fixated on names and numbers since he first came here, He has mentioned a few times he can see names of people. And he does come out with various people's names he has never met before, including yours,"

Sarah nodded and turned to Roger, "It is possible he is suffering with PTSD caused by the traumatic experiences in his life, this 'seeing names and numbers' is pretty strange. But he is getting these names from somewere and it's not random names so we can rule out any mental disorder such as schizophrenia. Id just keep a close eye on him and if he gets worse or your worried about him, feel free to call me back,". As Sarah was walked out by Roger, Watari's computer started beeping. He clicked a key on the keyboard and an 'L' appeared on the screen.

_"Watari did the Psycologist discover anything about BB that we didn't already know_"

"No L not really, she basically said what you said when you first looked into it,"

_"I see, well please can you forward me any details of today's visit and bring me up some more sugar cubes, I've run out,_" and the screen went blank. Watari sighed as Roger walked back towards Watari.

"That man could cause a global sugar shortage," Watari chuckled as he faxed L the Psycologists notes.

_**BB and A's room**_

BB threw another empty glass jam jar at the wall, staring at A as he heard yet another shatter of glass as the jar made contact with the wall.

"B what's up? You seem abit annoyed," A tried to approach his friend but was shot down by an angered glare.

"A I'm not in the mood and quite frankly I want to be left alone,"

A just stared at the pile of broken glass that had built up at the bottom of the far wall. He the turned and lay on his bed, listening to BB curse under his breath. He them heard another shatter and then a definite "_oh shit_" come from BB's side of the room. A sat up and saw BB's hand bleeding into the bed sheets as he tried to conceal the wound. A sighed as he walked towards BB and grabbed his arm.

"A I'm serious get the fuck off me,"

"BB you have glass in your hand you moron," A turned BB's hand over and pulled a small sliver of glass from the wound.

"Ow you tosser that fucking hurt,"

"Well you shouldn't play around with broken glass then should you?" A said pulling another small piece of glass from his hand. BB winced then looked up at his friend and then when A looked at him, returned his gaze to the bed.

"BB its your own fault, come on their are some bandages and antiseptic cream in the bathroom, come on," A dragged BB into the bathroom and proceeded to bandage up his hand.

"A why are you doing this?"

"Because your my friend," A smiled at BB as he finished sorting out BB's hand. "And now we get the joyous task of telling Watari and Roger why your hand is all bandaged up and their is glass all under the wall opposite your bed!" both A and BB started laughing and returned back into the bedroom.

_'Its moments like this I will miss when your dead'_ BB thought as him and A just sat and talked. '_ I will just have to really make the next 2 years worth something,'_

_'Why Him?'_

* * *

**This isn't as long as I wanted to make it but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter :) So hope you enjoyed it and review if you did! Also if you love reading about BB go check out _"Monster" by Darcy18_ it is amazing!**


	18. Chapter 17 - I'm Sorry BB

**Hi guys, so this is the next chapter (obviously lol) :) I hope you enjoy, this chapter covers very sensitive topics (Suicide etc.) so I thought I'd warn, please review :) ~ Louise Lawliet** x

* * *

Chapter 17 - I'm Sorry BB

_(2 years after the last chapter) _

_**BB's POV**_

I really was beginning to worry about A now, I was worrying myself over the entire situation but I was convinced I was ready for the day which was fast approaching. It's 1st 2002, in 2 days time, A will die. A had been acting very distant towards me these past few weeks. He was constantly worrying about things these days. Especially since the pressure on him had increased. He was 16 now, he had to make sure he kept his grades up if he wanted to succeed L. We both did, but A was certainly taking things to a new level. He seemed to be buckling under the pressure of being Wammy's top student. I asked him about it a few days ago and he just shot me down. I just wanted my friend back. I only had 2 more days with him and he was just being so hostile towards me. It was getting to much. I really only had 2 options,

1) Try to figure out a way to get closer to him in the short time I have left

2) Completley block him out of my life now

I knew which would be the easier option, and I knew which option I would prefer. The first option was almost impossible. With the way he has been behaving these past weeks it would be almost impossible to figure out the reason within a day. And I couldn't bring myself to even consider the second option any further. He had been my best friend for nearly 10 years and I couldn't leave him at the end.

Also over the past 2 years, I had come to the conclusion that I had been born with the eyes of a Shinigami. I know how weird it sounds but I cannot come to any other conclusion. After the amount of research I had done, and I certainly couldn't have been born schizophrenic, and the amount of proof I had over my 17 years of watching the red names and dates above people It was the most likely conclusion. L, Watari and Roger still think I am delusional. They have tried to make me see various psychologists and councillors but I scared all of them off. Also I figured out they tried to sneak me medications in food. That failed considering I figured it out before they even attempted. Lets just say they never attempted again. I stared out of the window of my and watched the names and dates above the younger kids playing. I know I had blocked every other person out of my life but now A was moving out of my life of his own accord, it was getting pretty hard to be with out him. I hated people, I hated life, but I couldn't hate my best friend. A is my best friend and I don't know what I can do.

"A why... Ashley why... why can't things be different!" I sobbed as a tear fell down my cheek. I wasn't one to cry infront of people. But I was alone, and I would cry as much as I fucking wanted to.

_2 Days Later_

**A's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, this was the only way out. The pressure has broken me beyond repair. I can't deal with it anymore. This is something that I know people will think as selfish, but no one wants me for any other purpose apart from becoming L. I can't become L. The pressure is too much, I'm sorry. BB, I'm sorry I have been such a bastard to you these past few weeks. But I can't let you know what I'm about to do. I'm sorry, It's the only way. You would stop me. I don't want to be stopped. I looked above me and sighed, this was what I wanted and no one could stop me...

**BB's POV**

I sat in the library staring at the clock on the wall. I didn't want to go find A. It was past 13:14, today was the 3rd August 2002. His death date. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. How could he die, he wasn't ill, he wasn't in trouble with anyone outside Wammy's. I couldn't understand it. I got up and let my bangs fall infront of my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see my eyes, they showed too much emotion. I walked back up to mine and A's room and sighed and slowly opened the door. And what I saw made me scream and collapse to the ground...

**_Normal POV_**

X heard a terrified scream coming from down the corridor. She could barley recognise it but knew it was someone truly terrified. X ran down the corridor and as she turned a corner she saw BB collapsed shaking on the ground.

"BB!" she shouted and ran towards him. "What's wrong?" But she soon got her answer as she peered into BB's room and saw the sight that BB had seen. She too screamed and started to panic, as BB was. Roger ran from round the corner and ran towards the two horrified teens.

"X,BB what the hell is going on?" X latched onto Rogers trousers and screamed into his trousers.

"It's...It's..." she could barley speak and Roger leant down to try calm BB down.

"BB what on earth is wrong," BB was shaking erratically as he tried to point into the bedroom. Roger looked into the room and the sight he saw made his blood run cold.

"Oh my god," Roger could barley speak as he tried to take the two terrified teens away from the scene. He grabbed his phone and dialled Watari's office and was almost on the virge of panic himself.

"Wammy get down here now, get all the children away from the west corridor and phone an ambulance and the police now," he snapped his phone shut and picked BB up from the floor and X stayed latched onto his leg, he took them away from the room. He took BB and X back to X's room and told them to stay there and try not to panic (even though he knew it would be almost impossible but he had to go to deal with the situation). He ran back to BB's room and Watari caught him up.

"Roger what the hell has happened?"

"Its A... he has hung himself,"


	19. Chapter 18 - B is always before L

**Hi everyone, this fic is nearly the end now, only 2 more chapters, but I have started the sequel so I hope you are all excited for that :) so I hope you enjoy this chapter I will try get both chapters up today then the first chapter of the sequel :) As always I hope you enjoy and review if you do :) ~ Louise Lawliet**

* * *

Chapter 18 - B will always be before L

**_L's POV_**

I sat at my desk waiting for news from Roger and Watari. I heard from Watari Roger sounded rather panicked on the phone, but I had no idea how bad it could be. The entire situation just made me feel uneasy. I felt as if something terrible was going on. Usually, with incidents involving the children they didn't take this long. If it was just another incident with BB, it wouldn't take this long either. It was all just too uncertain. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out and answered it as quickly as possible,

"Watari what is happening?"

"L.. it's A... He's dead,"

**_Normal POV_**

Watari soon got a reaction from L as the line went dead. The ambulance had arrived and tried to revive A but it was no use. The police had also left after collecting evidence so the only three tasks that Watari and Roger had now were;

1) Inform the rest of Wammy's of A's death

2) Inform L of the entire situation in person

3) Calm BB and X down

Roger had left To attempt to calm the 2 terrified teenagers down. He walked into X's room where he had told BB and X to stay. X was still huddling on the ground crying, but BB was stood at the window gazing out at the empty courtyard below. Whites of his eyes still as blood red as his iris' from were he had been crying but he seemed a lot more calm that expected, especially considering he was the one to discover A.

"You two, I can't being to imagine what you both must be feeling after what you have just seen, but I must ask you to come with me," X nodded as she walked towards Roger. BB remained in place near the window and just sighed.

"I told you he would die. But you didn't listen," is all he said as he continued to stare out the window. "If it wasn't for you, if it wasn't for L. None of this would have ever happened. It's your faults A is dead, and I hate you for it," BB made his way out of the room and ran down the corridor, Roger couldn't catch him up as he had X to look after as well,

"Back-Up wait come back!"

"Fuck off you bastard I am no ones back up!" BB shouted as he ran down the corridor. He ran into the kitchen locked the door.

"Why A.. why! why did you leave me! Why did you do this, how could you leave me alone in this institution!" BB shouted as he hit his fists down on the hard kitchen counter. He then turned and hit his head on the wall as hard as he dared,

"Why did I have to know, why can I see these things, why do I have Shinigami eyes, why am I here!" He smacked his head over and over on the wall until he could bare the pain no longer. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the knife rack ontop of the counter. A disturbing smile came accross his pale face as he slowly walked towards the rack.

"Don't worry A, he won't get away with it.."

_L's Office_

L sat in his office chair, with his back to the door, staring at the mobile phone he had dropped on the floor, causing it to have hung up on Watari. He couldn't understand, why had L died? He had barley begun to regain some sense of awareness when he heard the door open and close, he didn't bother to turn to see who it was as it was most likley Watari.

"Watari I am not in the right frame of mind to be working right now could you please exit whilst..." He couldn't finish the sentence as a large knife was brought to his throat,

"Oh Lawli what's wrong? Surely you are not feeling guilty about what you have done?" L recognised the voice instantly as he tried to escape the grip of his captor, but with a large kitchen knife to his throat it was almost impossible.

"B, what are you doing, please, drop the knife." L stuttered. BB just laughed and brought it even closer to the skin which covered his wind pipe.

"Oh Lawli I thought you were supposed to be clever?," B taunted as he pulled L's head back by his raven hair, exposing L's neck further. "Well, I decided it's time you learnt something. A few things anyway. Firstly, do you want to know how I know your name? L Lawliet?" L gulped as the sharp edge of the knife inched ever closer to the detectives neck. "Well, it's right above your head, don't you see? Just floating their, it always has been. You can't hide it from me," BB let out a loud laugh and glared at his prisoner.

"BB, please drop the knife, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?! You killed my friend, you pressured Ashley into suicide, you forced him to become you. And he couldn't deal with it! You killed him!"

"B, please stop your scaring me!" L may have been a good few years older than BB, but BB was a strong, knife wielding 17 year old and there was nothing the young detective could do.

"Oh I'm not going to stop, I am B, you are L? B always comes before L. I will beat you L Lawliet. For A's sake, I will beat you," B brought the knife as so it was barley touching the detectives skin, one move and he could slit the detectives throat.

"You won't see the last of me L Lawliet, you better watch your back,"

"Your insane!"

"I know" BB pressed the knife into the skin on L's neck so lightly as not to kill him, bt put it certainly left a mark. He dropped the detective to the floor and ran out from the room. L grabbed his neck, gasping for breath as he reached for his mobile phone which was on the ground next to him.

"Wa..Watari... it's BB..." He said as he tried to calm down and catch his breath,

_**BB's POV**_

I was done with this Institution. I ran down to my bedroom and granbed a small rucksack and threw in the knife, my small stash of Jam and the money I had saved up since day one of me being here. So around £900. Looked above the door were the noose once hung with A hanging from it._  
_

"Don't worry A, I'll beat L by any means nessary," I grabbed my jacket and slipped out of the door and then out of the main doors. I ran until I was out of the gates and started down the dirt track which lay adjacient to the main A road leading to London.

"I will Make L pay, he won't know what's hit him..."


	20. Chapter 19 - Epilouge

**this is the end of my first story Red Mist, thankyou to everybody that has followed it. Their is a sequel to this which will be posted later today. I really hope you enjoyed this story pry and hope to see you for the Sequel :) ~ Louise Lawliet**

* * *

**Epilouge**

2 Years Later

L sat tying at his desk. In the 2 years that had past, 3 new children had come to Wammys, Matt, Mello and Near. After the death of A and disappearance of BB, L had wanted to cancel the successor program. However after seeing how the 3 new joys had been eagerly wanting to be inline to succeed him, he rethought everything. As L sat typing at his computer, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He carefully lifted it using his thumb and forefinger and answered it.

"Watari what can I do for you,"

_"L their is a case I thought you would be interested in. 3 murders have occurred in LA in North America. The 3 victims names are Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash, I'll forward you the files. The case has been dubbed _

_The LA BB Murder case," _

L hung up and opened his laptop to look through the files. after reviewing the case files he laughed to himself and sipped some of his tea.

"Looks like we meet again Beyond Birthday,"

* * *

**Oh I really hope you all enjoyed this fic, I know I loved writing it! Please make sure to check out the sequel 'I'm awake and I'm alive' :) thankyou to all my reviewers, followers and people who favourited this story! Means a lot! So bye for now guys and hope you read the sequel :)**


End file.
